The Immortal Protector
by sandwolf72
Summary: A/U story: Ryuu has faced many challenges in his long life, but will they be enough when he is secretly hired to go to Kuoh Academy as a teacher to protect the Gremory heiress and her peerage? Join him as he embarks on a journey of adventure, love, and rediscovery. Contains element from multiple universes.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt to upload met with some difficulty. This is my first story. I wanted to do it from another perspective. I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism always welcome. I hope you all enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong> 1

It was raining when Ryuu finally returned to his family home. He stood outside staring at the old well-kept house on his family estate remembering the last time he was there.

'_The night those assassins took my family from me and turned my world upside down, it was raining then too_.' He thought inwardly. _'I wasn't much older than my granddaughter, Kunou, at the time_. _That was, what, 467 years ago Sylvia?'_

_[Yes. Has it really been that long Ryuu? Time flew by during our travels and adventures, and the world has changed a lot too.] _Sylvia answered him from the glowing amethyst pendant hanging around his neck.

If anyone were to look closely at the pendant they would see a Phoenix clutching a Naga serpent in front of an eight pointed star. The pendant contained a powerful primordial entity that would only respond to the thoughts and will of its bearer.

Lost in his thoughts, Ryuu didn't notice that he was being watched by a pixie. The little pixie needed to tell her master about this human who wasn't emitting any presence or power. The pixie found this man strange and that only made her more curious. Normal humans are like beacons that could be sensed by anyone from the supernatural world, but this man was a blank to those senses. After a few more minutes observing this curious anomaly she vanished into thin air.

Sylvia remained silent while her host reminisced about his family. She was happy that he had finally found happiness in his unnaturally long life. She had been watching over him and able to interact with Ryuu since the day he was taken by his father's loyal, if not mysterious, blonde female retainer. She had done something to him or given him something which had changed him and in turn awakened Sylvia. Ryuu was her first bearer and if she had any say in the matter, he would be the only one to bear her. She had developed an intimate fondness for him.

'_I'm still in shock at the whole situation that brought us back here in the first place Sylvia.'_ He said with a far off look in his eyes.

_[Who would have thought that Lady Venelana Gremory would have gone to Kyoto to ask Yasaka for help to protect her daughter and her daughter's servants? And for that help to be you specifically. Especially since she knows what you did to her son several years ago, even if he did deserve it.]_ Sylvia asked Ryuu with a slightly smug tone in her voice.

_'Yes I was thrown by that as well. I probably would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. I can only hope she hasn't revealed my secret to anyone though, it would be bad for everyone if it ever got out. Besides I've done a number of jobs for her over the years, mostly for her family. The last job I did for her, prior to that, and her family was 300 years ago off the coast of northern Europe." _Ryuu said. _'Although I don't think she recalls having met me back then, since I went by my birth name at the time and looked a lot different too.'_

_[I don't think she would reveal your secret even if she knew who you were Ryuu. But you're right, I don't think she recognized you as the masked captain she once hired. Besides she never struck me as that kind of person who would divulge your secret to anyone even if she knew, considering how you family through out history has always helped hers out, even if she is a Devil. But I do know that she respects you and your abilities and doesn't want you to come to any harm.] _Sylvia replied back.

_"Anyway, because of her we were able to get a person inside the school and in the same class as her daughter and me in as a teacher. Besides, she is paying for our services and has promised to help Yasaka in the future. Plus it was good to see her again after all these years.' _Ryuu answered. Then added, _'But to do something like this behind her family's back isn't like her at all, especially when it directly involves a member of her family. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite her in the ass later on down the road. Even though she assured us Sirzechs won't interfere or know that I am here. The last thing we need is a Devil with a grudge on our ass, so we'll still need to be on our guard.'_

_[It did seem rather strange that she would come to Kyoto via the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, and to go to all this trouble of getting us into her daughter's territory undetected. I, too, hope that it does not come back to harm her either.]_ Sylvia replied. _[And don't worry I will continue to suppress our energy signature from everyone just to be safe.]_

_'Thank you Sylvia.' _Ryuu answered with a slight bow of his head. Then continued,_ 'I hold no grudge against any of the Gremory's for the actions of their son; hell, even I no longer hold a grudge against Sirzechs. It's just been too many years to hold onto something like that.'_

After their brief exchange Ryuu picked up his bag and sword case and walked up to the door.

_'Well I guess I better go in and greet my assistants, and give Yasaka a call to let her know that I arrived safely and to thank her for getting the old house set up for me. She is a good girl; so much like her mother.' _He said with a smile as he opened door.

_'I guess the other one isn't here yet.'_ He silently said to Sylvia.

_[That's what it looks like. I'm sure they'll turn up soon.]_ She responded.

_'I suppose you're right.'_ He said.

Upon entering his ancestral home, Ryuu found himself looking at a busty 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair wearing blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt standing next to a glass display case with a very old set of Samurai armor inside. She was admiring the armor and weapons in the display case and didn't hear the door open. She was startled when a man came up behind her and spoke.

"That was the armor my father wore during the tail end of the Muromachi Period, he was so proud of that armor. It was a gift from his Daimyo for his faithful and unwavering service." He said coming up next to her. "The night the assassins came he was away in Kyoto meeting with the other Samurai and their Daimyo, while the rest of us were here in this house sleeping. They butchered my family while they slept. My older sister made sure one of my father's trusted retainers, a mystic whose real name I never learned, got me out of the city with instructions not to return until she sent for me. A couple of years later, we had received a message from her saying to come to the country home to get fathers armor, katana, wakizashi, and his ashes. That would be the last time I saw my sister until years later."

The startled girl took a step back to look at the person next to her then bowed and introduced herself.

"Welcome home Onaga-sama, I am Tanji Keiko, I will be your ward and personal assistant. Please forgive my lapse; I didn't hear you come in earlier." The girl said.

"It's okay Tanji-san and thank you. I came in quietly, and you looked really interested in the armor." He said as he bowed to her.

"Yes I am, I mean was. The armor and weapons are fascinating and to be in such good condition after four and a half centuries is almost unheard of these days." She said looking back at the armor.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a grin and then asked to get things back on track, "Are you by chance the assistant my daughter hired or the one from Amaterasu's shrine?"

"I am the one that was hired by Yasaka-ojousama; she has asked that I be your assistant for the foreseeable future. She has also procured you a position as a teacher and as the after school adviser to the Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy, where I am currently attending as a student." Keiko blushed as she said in a respectful yet excited manner.

She then asked. "Why would Amaterasu's shrine send you an assistant too? I wasn't aware of one coming from Amaterasu's shrine."

"You would have to ask Yasaka or Amaterasu that Tanji-san." He answered her.

"I see. Whatever the reason it must be important if Amaterasu is sending an assistant too." She told him.

Ryuu nodded to her in reply then asked, "Since we will be living together may I call you by your first name when we are not at school?"

Wide eyed and shocked at the request all Keiko could do was nod her head then stuttered, "Y-Yes, I w-w-would be h-honored Onaga-sama."

"Then it's settled Keiko-san, and please call me Ryuu." He said to her with a smile.

"N-N-N-No. I couldn't do that. I'm not worthy to call you by your name Onaga-sama." She stammered shaking her head.

"Of course you're worthy, and besides I insist Keiko-san. We will be working and living together for a while." He said to her shaking his head.

Lowering her head to hide the shy smile that had found its way to her lips she finally said, "I suppose you're right Ryuu-sama."

"Hahaha…, that's a start Keiko-san. Now let me call Yasaka, then how about we go out and get some dinner and you can tell me about this school I'll be teaching at." Ryuu said to a very red faced Keiko.

"Y-Y-You m-mean like a d-d-date R-Ryuu-sama?" Asked a shocked and stuttering Keiko.

"I suppose you could call it a date if you like." He answered with a grin to his young companion.

If it were possible to become even redder, then Keiko had managed to achieve it. She was fidgeting from foot to foot and shyly looking at the man in front of her. In her nervousness her tail and ears came out, revealing herself as an Ookami (wolf youkai) to Ryuu.

Even though she knew how old he was, she didn't really care; she would be lying to herself if she were to say she didn't find him attractive. She had been attracted to him since the first time she saw him at the Palace in Kyoto's Inner City when she was 13 years old with her adopted mother. When an opportunity came up to work with him she had practically begged her mother and Yasaka to let her be his assistant. She was elated when she had received the news that she had been chosen to be the one to work with him. Now here she was acting like a girl her age when the man she admired suggested they go out and get something to eat.

Meanwhile, Ryuu was silently observing the young woman as she started to fidget and get red faced at the mention of going out to get dinner together. He was genuinely amused that she would react so innocently and he had to admit she was really cute too. He knew that his daughter had sent Keiko ahead to be his assistant, but he also knew she had an ulterior motive in doing so. Yasaka was trying to set him up with someone that she approved of.

_[I think Yasaka worries about her father being lonely, Ryuu. And to be honest, I've been worried about you myself.]_ Sylvia said to him as if reading his thoughts.

_'I know Sylvia. She made no secret that she was going to find someone for me. Ever since her mother passed away twenty-two years ago, Yasaka was all I had left. After she married Taro and had Kunou she must have noticed how lonely I had become.'_ He replied to her.

He noticed that she suddenly had a tail and what appeared to be wolf ears. This revelation shocked him a little, since Ookami were really rare. And to be honest he found it really refreshing that someone could be themselves when they were flustered.

_'I guess I better tell her what Yasaka was hoping would happen.' _He said to Sylvia.

_[That would probably be best, but don't hurt the poor girl. I get the feeling she has idolized you for a long time.]_ She replied.

Smiling he walked over to Keiko and said, "Now, now Keiko-san, how about we go ahead and go get some dinner and get to know one another better. To be in the company of such a beautiful woman, who happens to be an Ookami, would be a great way to spend the evening. And I would be lying if I didn't say that I was a little nervous too."

Keiko seemed to snap back to reality, blushing about her ears and tail being out, and asked, "You're nervous too Ryuu-sama?"

"Of course I am. I mean my daughter obviously wants us to get together, call it a daughter looking after her father. I just hope I won't disappoint you or your expectations. It has been a long time since I've been out with a beautiful young woman who wasn't my daughter or granddaughter." He told her while rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you are willing to give this a try, then so am I. But I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. We can take things slow." He reassured her.

Keiko was silent for a bit after listening to what Ryuu had said to her. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes with his words. Instead of answering with words right away she shocked him by giving him a hug.

"Thank you Ryuu-sama." She whispered to him while burying her face in his chest.

"Then if you will allow me," Ryuu asked while hugging her back, "Keiko-san would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes." Was all she whispered in reply with tears of joy in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter took me longer than expected for various reasons. I have also updated the first chapter, fixing the errors that I caught after I had initially posted it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. So without further ado on with the story.**

**I own nothing of the DxD universe except my OC's.**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting on a couch in her office, in the Underworld capital city of Lilith, Serafall Leviathan was listening to a report from one of her Pixie familiars that she has keeping an eye on her little sister while she is in the human world. The report she was listening to was in regards to a human who was exhibiting no presence or aura and bore an uncanny resemblance to a man she once knew three centuries ago.

"Mistress, there is a strange human that has entered the territory near your sisters school that may be a threat." The little pixie said in a high pitched voice.

This alarmed Serafall a little. It was a well-known fact that she doted on her sister far too much and that she worried about her well-being and safety. She knew that people called her a SISCON but she didn't care, especially when it came to her little sister.

Pouring herself some water from the carafe on the table she looked at the pixie and said, "Please describe him for me, Tia. I want to know what this man looks like, should I have to erase him if he proves to be a threat to my sister."

Tia, the now named pixie, conjured up a holographic image of the man she had been watching earlier that evening. The image started with a rear view shot of the man then started to turn around until they had a very good view of his face.

**"GASP!"**

*****CRASH*****

She audibly gasped and dropped the glass on the floor where it shattered as her initial reaction to seeing the man's face.

"I-Impossible. I-It can't be him." She whispered to herself visibly shaken like she had seen a ghost.

"Mistress, do you know this man?" Tia asked.

"I don't know Tia. He looks like someone I knew a long time ago." Serafall told her, still shaken by what she had seen.

Tia looked closer at the image of the man. Then she looked at the painting of Serafall in the arms of a Japanese man on the far wall of the office. She started to see a slight resemblance between the two.

"I can see what you mean Mistress. With the exception of the hair style and length, and lines around the eyes he does look like the man in the painting." Tia said in observation.

Serafall remained silent but nodded in answer to Tia's observation between the painting and the hologram. She had come to the same conclusion as soon as she had seen the face of the man in the hologram.

Even though she knew it had to be impossible for him to still be alive, she still felt her heart race at the thought that it might be him. She reached up to her neck and grabbed a hold of both the pendant he had given her as a symbol of his love for her and the ring she had given him.

Whenever she thought about him, her eyes always got misty and she would block out the world around her. Thoughts of him always calmed her mind and would help relieve the stress she felt everyday with her job.

"Is it really you Ryunosuke? Have you really come back to me? Or am I just wishing it to be you?" She asked in a whisper to the hologram.

"Tia, I want you keep an eye on him and report to me everything you find out about him." She told her pixie familiar. "Before you go I need you to send word to Daphne that I will need her, Cal, and Beth to go to the human world in a few days to observe him. I will make the arrangements with Sona for them to stay with her. But they aren't to tell Sona the true reason for their visit. I'll leave it to Daphne to come up with the reason to tell Sona."

"Yes Mistress. I will do as you wish, I look forward to seeing Lady Daphne, your Bishop, and Rook again. They have been busy training together with Lady Daphne and her peerage the art of stealth all these years and patrolling the borders." Tia said.

"Yes, it would be good to see my daughter and old friends again. Ever since Daphne was born both Cal and Beth have been her protectors and mentors ever since." Serafall said to her familiar before she vanished to carry out her master's orders and then resume her observation of the man from earlier.

After Tia had left, Serafall leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes and thought back to the first time she had met her husband, Ryunosuke Sasaki, and the adventures that followed.

Why was she interested in him you wonder? He had rescued her from an assassination squad sent from the Old Satan faction and protected her from members of the Church. As well as taken her on many adventures during their time together.

**~~~~~~~~Flashback (Serafall's Point of View)~~~~~~~~**

**_(Winter Early 1700's): Somewhere off the coast of Northern Europe_**

_*****BOOM*****_

_The ship was suddenly blown apart by an intense magical blast of unknown origin. I was thrown clear of the ship by the blast to land in the icy water. The sudden shock wave of the explosion coupled with the freezing water was enough to make me black out._

_Nothing. Darkness._

_All around me there was nothing, not a sight of or a sound from any of my captors. I could hear nothing but the ringing in my ears from the explosion. The blast must have blinded my unshielded eyes. It might have been a few minutes or it could have been a few hours. I could no longer tell; I had no sense of time or a sense of self. I was floating on a piece of debris in the freezing water, close to where the ship I was on had gone down. _

_The ringing in my ears was starting to clear up, and I could hear the muffled sound of the water lapping all around me, and the pained cries and screams of some of my captors._

"_Serafall."_

_There was a voice, and in some dim part of my mind that wasn't in shock I knew that I had to respond. I knew that voice. There was a voice in the distance or was it my imagination, either way there was a voice and it called my name._

"…"

_I tried to answer, but it was useless. I was too cold and too weak to move or speak above a whisper. I couldn't even use my powers to save myself, I felt vulnerable and a little scared that I might die from hypothermia. My powers had immediately been sealed by my captors after they had overwhelmed me and pushed me to the point of exhaustion when they ambushed me while hunting for an extremely dangerous stray Devil that required the power of a Maou to handle. And as luck would have it, it was my turn between the four of us to deal with the stray._

"_Serafall."_

_There it was again that familiar voice, but it sounded further away._

"_Sirzechs. No don't go. I'm over here." I barely managed to whisper._

**_**Slap, Slap, Slap**_**

_I heard the sound of waves gently hitting a boat that was drawing near me. Did they hear me? Or was it someone else? Because my powers were still sealed away I couldn't determine if whoever it was was a friend or an enemy._

"_There you are. Let's get you out of the water and warmed up." Said a gentle voice I had never heard before._

_I felt a couple pair of hands grab mine and pull me out of the water, place me in the small boat and cover me with furs._

"_Who are you?" I weakly asked, unable to see who my rescuers were._

"_Relax and rest easy, you're safe now. All you need to know right now is that I'm a friend." The voice said to me. It sounded comforting and warm, and full of authority. The owner of this voice was certainly used to being in charge and in control of his surroundings._

"_I'm dead aren't I?" I asked._

"_Not quite," the voice said. "You can't die on me now Princess. Besides I just found you so I won't let you die on me."_

_At those words I felt my cheeks flush and my pulse quickened its pace a bit._

"_Who are you?" I asked again. It felt like my voice was strengthening with each word I spoke as my body started to warm up under the furs. "I would like to know the names of my rescuers."_

_I saw one of my rescuers for the first time when he turned around to face me. In front of me was a Japanese man with long black hair down to the bottom of his shoulder blades, wearing a mask that covered the top half of his face, and he was wearing dark heavy clothing that was fit for the cold temperatures on the water. He couldn't be more than 24 or 25 years old, but his eyes hinted that he had seen much more than any man should see at such a young age._

"_There will be time enough for introductions when we get back to my ship, right now I need to get you out of here before you freeze to death, and as far away from those men that had you in the first place." He said to me with a friendly smile._

_He then turned around and said to someone behind us, "Calmir, take us back to the ship as quickly and as quietly as possible."_

_I couldn't see who he was talking to, even with my enhanced vision, but I could feel the amount of power radiating from both the men on the small boat. It's possible the seals that were preventing me from using my powers were also interfering with my sight._

"_Aye Captain," I heard someone say just before the sound of ores quietly slapping the water and light chanting came to my ears._

_He then turned to me with that warm smile of his and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"_

_I couldn't help but smile back as I answered, "Yes."_

**_~~~Aboard the ship~~~_**

"_Welcome aboard my ship, Leviathan's Shadow." The man who was addressed as Captain earlier said with a welcoming smile. _

"_Thank you Captain..." I said not sure how to address him._

"_I will introduce myself and the others after we get you out of those wet clothes and are underway." He told me as the two men removed their masks._

_At the mention of getting out of my clothes I unconsciously pulled the furs tighter around my body. He panicked when he saw my reaction._

"_T-T-That's not what I meant my lady. I simply meant that you need to get out of those wet clothes and into some drier ones before you catch cold." He said with his cheeks turning slightly red. I thought it was really cute on him._

_I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction and said to him, "I know what you meant, but I couldn't resist giving you a hard time."_

"_Calmir, get us underway before company comes." I heard the Captain say to Calmir with relief in his voice._

"_Aye Captain." the one called Calmir responded, then started barking orders to the crew on the deck to make ready to sail._

"_What do you mean 'before company comes' Captain?" I cautiously asked as I followed him through a set of doors leading into the ship._

"_Whoever those people were working for or with will definitely be showing up soon, especially after that blast." He answered, then muttered under his breath, "I didn't mean to use that much power when I launched that fireball."_

_Nodding in understanding I followed him into a large cabin._

"_Unfortunately, I have no clothing befitting a beautiful woman, but you are free to take whatever may fit you." He said to me as he showed me the chests and cabinet with clothing. "I'll be just outside while you change."_

"_Thank you." I replied._

_After he stepped out I took off my wet clothing and placed them off to the side intending to hang them so they could dry. I stood there naked starring at myself in the mirror looking at the physical damage I had sustained while under the 'care' of my former captors. I was bruised all over and had a few cuts over my body, and then my eyes were drawn to the two bracelets on my wrists. These bracelets are what have been sealing my powers. Bracelets like these were only used on the most dangerous of criminals or prisoners of war. _

**"**_**AHHH!"** I screamed when I tried to remove them. My mind and body received such a tremendous amount of pain before I collapsed and lost consciousness._

**_~~~~~~~The following morning~~~~~~~_**

_I woke to the sound of soft breathing coming from the Captain as he slept in the chair next to the bed. I studied his facial features now that there was light to better see by. He looked so peaceful while he slept. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him._

_'He must have slept there the whole night.' I thought to myself._

_Then it hit me, I was completely naked under the covers. I pulled the sheet higher up onto my body._

_"Oh! You're awake." He said with a yawn and a smile, "I was worried."_

_"Can you explain why I'm naked?" I asked while blushing._

_Who would have thought I would get embarrassed about a man seeing me naked? Of course I never thought the first man that would see me naked would be a human man._

_"I heard a scream while waiting outside. When I came in I found you passed out and lying on the floor naked. I picked you up and put you in the bed." He told me while blushing and looking down._

_"I see. Thank you . Captain..." I said with a questioning look in my eyes._

_"I apologize my lady, I am Ryunosuke Sasaki the captain of the merchant ship Leviathan's Shadow," He said with a graceful bow and warm smile. "Everyone just calls me Captain or Ryuu, feel free to call me Ryuu. But my enemies call me something else though."_

_I raised my eyebrows at the ships name and smiled. _

_"Thank you Ryuu for saving me and taking care of me, My name is Serafall Levine, but please call me Sera." I said with a smile and gave him my name with the last name of the alias I use when I visit the human world, since he no doubt heard Sirzechs call out my real first name the previous night._

_I didn't get up to give a proper greeting since I was still naked under the sheets. Remembering this I blushed and pulled the sheets closer to my body. _

_Ryuu saw my movements and blushed before he excused himself so I could get dressed._

**_~~~~~~~About 20 minutes later~~~~~~~_**

_I stepped out of the cabin wearing a pair of black trousers and black shirt with a purple sash wrapped around my waist and my shoes with a pair of purple stockings._

_Twirling around I asked with a mischievous smile, "How do I look Ryuu?"_

_He looked at me and I swear his jaw dropped before he answered, "You look absolutely beautiful Sera."_

_I blushed at his words and giggled at his reaction._

_He then proceeded to introduce me to two members his crew and close friends as we all headed back to the cabin to sit at the table and talk. I learned that Calmir was Ryuu's First Mate, the ship's doctor, his closest friend, and that he had been orphaned and sold into slavery when both his parent's had died protecting their home. The slavers had tried to kill him once they learned of his heritage. I also met Elsbeth who happened to be the ships navigator, a former Battle Maiden from Iceland who was chased from her homeland during the recent witch hunt's they had, and she was also Calmir's wife._

_We talked about what had happened and they told me that they had been hired to rescue me from my captors. When I asked who hired them Calmir and Elsbeth looked at Ryuu for an answer saying that they never knew who their mysterious employer was. The only answer he could give me was a single name, Venelana. _

_I was shocked that Lady Gremory would hire this band of humans to rescue me. The more I thought about it though a memory surfaced from a few years ago when she once did mentioned to me, during a dinner party, that there was a special group of humans under her employ that had a knack for taking care of and solving difficult situations. And that their leader was a rare oddity for a human who liked to wear a black mask that covered the top half of his face, and that his enemies called him by the name Shi no kuroi honō (The Black Flame of Death). Venelana had told me in the strictest confidence that he was what the human warriors and magicians from the Dark Ages, and those of us from the three factions that had survived the Great War, called a Spellsword; some one who is well versed in both combat and magic and very dangerous. And that if he were to ever get serious he would probably be on par with the upper echelon of Ultimate Class Devils if not stronger._

_'Could this group be the same group and could Ryuu be this "Shi no kuroi honō" she was referring too?' I thought to myself._

_I looked at Ryuu and asked, "May I ask where we are going?"_

_"We are going to England, London to be specific, to pick up supplies and passengers to take to the Colonies." He answered._

_"Why the Colonies?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow._

_Looking me directly in the eyes he replied, "For a couple of reasons actually. First we need to get some supplies and the only way anyone can get to the Colonies without being harassed by His Majesty's Navy is either to become a troop transport, and I for one don't want soldiers on my ship, or we take on people who want to go to the Colonies to live there and start over or to see their family members. Secondly, we need to see some one in Port Royal about removing those bracelets of yours. Unless you wish to keep them on."_

_I was shocked that he knew that I wanted the bracelets off._

_"How do you know about these bracelets?" I asked cautiously._

_"I've seen those symbols before and I recognize them as belonging to a group that now calls themselves The Hellfire Club, they're meant to suppress and subjugate the wearer. And none of us, especially me, want you to be under anyone's control, especially a group as nefarious as them." He told me as the others nodded their heads in agreement._

_I was truly touched at how much this group of people cared about my well-being and happiness, even though they didn't know me._

_"Why would you do this for me?"I asked, "You don't even know me."_

_"Because you deserve to be free and happy, Sera." Elsbeth answered, then continued with a grin and winked at me, "Besides the Captain here is rather smitten with you. He wouldn't have stayed in the cabin while you slept to take care of you otherwise. He was genuinely worried about you, Sera."_

_I looked at Ryuu and saw the red sheepish look on his face as Elsbeth said that. I smiled at him with what I hoped was a warm smile of my own._

_"We all were worried about you Sera, especially after we noticed those symbols." Calmir continued as he pointed at the bracelet on my right arm. "The three of us were able remove the locator spells on them so no one would follow us or know your whereabouts, unfortunately that was all we could do. The magic bound to them is really intricate and more than three of us can undo, but an associate of ours can undo the magic binding them long enough to get them off of you."_

_"As soon as you're ready Sera, we'll make the preparations for the journey to get those bracelets off of you." Ryuu said to me with a smile._

_I got up out of my chair and walked over to Ryuu and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. _

_Then I looked at the three of them and said, "Thank you. How can I ever repay you for all that you have done and are willing to do for me?"_

_"You could join our crew, the three of us will teach you all you need to know to be able to sail the high seas." Elsbeth answered before the other two could say any thing. Then she added with a playful smile and a wink, "You can share Ryuu's quarters with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you have the bed."_

_Ryuu and I both blushed at the the statement made by Elsbeth._

_"Of course I wouldn't mind. I'll just set up a partition and the hammock I have stowed for situations like this." He replied to Elsbeth with a smile, while looking as red as a tomato. _

_After he composed himself he then turned to me, bowed and said, "Serafall Levine, I would be honored if you would join us and s-s-share my cabin with me. I promise to give you your privacy whenever you need it and that I will not do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."_

_I was taken aback by his formal request and gesture, and found his nervousness cute and endearing. Of course I accepted his offer and officially became a part of the crew of Leviathan's Shadow. _

_We spent the next nine days sailing to England, and they began to teach me the basics of sailing. We would spend the next month in London resupplying, booking passengers, and letting the crew relax to enjoy their hard earned coin. During this time Ryuu, Calmir, and Elsbeth took me shopping for my own 'special' weapons and clothing for sailing and fighting, and for clothing 'befitting a lady' when in port as Elsbeth and Calmir put it. No expense was spared when it came to these items. I learned from Ryuu that every member had their own special weapons and clothing to defend themselves and the ship with just in case of unwanted boarders or any trouble we might find ourselves in when in a port town, and that everyone had a separate wardrobe to better blend in with the upper class citizens to the aristocrats._

_Usually I would use my powers to just create my own clothing and defend myself, but with my powers sealed I had to accept their generosity. I found myself having fun with the three of them and I even enjoyed going arm in arm with Ryuu as we shopped or went around the city together. Even though I had known him for a short time I felt safe with him by my side. I had never felt that way with Sirzechs, before he married Grayfia, or anyone else for that matter._

_Our relationship deepened further during the seventy-two days it took us to travel to Boston Harbor. During this time I also became closer friends with Calmir and Elsbeth too. True to his word; during the whole trip Ryuu slept in the hammock he had set up in our quarters leaving me the bed, that is until I insisted he share the bed with me. After that first night we spent together we had officially become lovers, and continued to enjoy each others touch and embrace. I had become addicted to Ryuu._

_Shortly after arriving in Boston we bid farewell to several of our crew. Among them was our Gunnery Master, Pierre Gaultier, who during our trip I found out was this generations Red Dragon Emperor, along with his wife Anne and their new born son. We sent them all off with a farewell party aboard the ship the night before they departed. _

_We spent the next two months resupplying and repairing the ship, and looking for replacement crew members. _

_To say that Ryuu and Calmir had high expectations of any perspective crew members would be mild. I never knew how lucky I was to have been accepted right away as part of the crew. I always got the impression that Ryuu was listening to something only he could hear as he and Calmir interviewed the prospects, whenever I went over him. Any new members of the crew were required to have a basic affinity for magic since the majority of the things on board required a minimal amount of magic to use, similar to us Devils. We have to have a minimal amount of power to use the basics of our society. _

_Even with these bracelets I was still able to use enough of my power to activate and use some of the things on board the ship, what I couldn't activate Ryuu, Calmir, or Elsbeth would activate them for me or help me out with them. I just couldn't create communication circles or transportation circles to teleport back to the Underworld. But the more time I spent with Ryuu and the crew of the Leviathan's Shadow, I found myself not wanting to go back. They had become my family._

_On our second to last day in Boston, Ryuu and I were in a secluded grove in the woods outside the city enjoying each others company and the lunch that Elsbeth had prepared for us. Everything was going perfect, the sun was starting to set and we were lying on the ground in each others arms after after we had made love. When we were about to kiss we were interrupted by two men dressed as Church clergymen._

_'Exorcist's. What are they doing here?' I thought as my eyes darkened as I covered myself up._

_"Ryunosuke Sasaki," one of the exorcist's said (exorcist #1), "we are here to take you into custody for crimes against the Church and God."_

_"Really? And what crimes have I committed against the Church and your God?" He asked with a scowl on his face as he faced them still naked._

_"You are guilty of smuggling the wicked and the evil, who must be punished in the name of God, on that accursed ship of yours, and murdering members of the church. Our orders come from the highest levels of the Church." The other exorcist said (exorcist #2) with a smile, "Do you plan to come quietly, or do you plan to resist?"_

_"I hope you resist. I look forward to sending your soul to Hell where you belong." Exorcist #1 said with an evil grin as he pulled out a light sword._

_"Before you have your fun with me, how about you let the lady go since she is innocent in this." Ryuu said, which caused me to smile._

_To think he would still try to protect me after all we had been through, even though he knew I could handle myself in a fight._

_"Ha..., You must be daft. After we take care of you we will be taking __**REAL**__ good care of that lady of yours." Exorcist #2 sneered as he pulled out his light sword._

_I was really angry with what he had said and started to move towards him, not caring that I was still naked, until I felt Ryuu's arms around my waist pulling me into him. Despite the circumstances I couldn't suppress the smile that came to my lips or the moan that escaped my mouth._

_"I will take care of this scum for you my dear." He whispered into my ear and kissed my neck. "Then we can resume where we left off before the interruption."_

_Even though we were facing danger, just him whispering and breathing into my ear and the feel of his lips on my neck sent chills down my spine. I felt my heart warm with anticipation of the promise of the things to come. I **wanted** more. I **needed** more. I **craved** his touch._

_Letting me go he rushed the Exorcist's while grabbing and unsheathing his katana off of the ground in a single move. Before either of the exorcist's could react he had already sliced exorcist #2's sword hand off._

_**"ARGHHHHHH!"** Exorcist #2 screamed as he fell to the ground in pain._

_I had never seen a human move as fast as he did right then. I could also feel the power he commanded being released into his legs, arms, and katana. It was more than he had ever released in my presence since we had met. I could also see a faint outline of black flames covering his body and it was getting thicker and darker. I finally understood why his enemies called him '"Shi no kuroi honō."_

_**"WHAT ARE YOU? ARE YOU A DEMON? ANSWER ME DAMMIT?"** Exorcist #1 yelled at Ryuu._

_"I am that which is older than your PUNY GOD. I am life and I am death. I am the opposite of order and law." Ryuu said but there was another more powerful female voice mixed with his._

_The power in that voice scared me to my core. I was shaking uncontrollably and my instincts were telling me to run and get away as far and as fast as I could._

_The exorcist's never stood a chance in the face of Ryuu's power. He grabbed exorcist #1 by the neck and the flames around his arm flared hotter than the Phenex clan's fire, causing the poor bastard to become nothing more than ashes scattered on the wind. As he was being incinerated his light sword fell to the ground. When I looked at it, I noticed it was different than the more common ones that they used. I could feel something powerful coming from it._

_Ryuu then turned his attention to the other exorcist and said to him in a powerful voice, **"You should not have threatened to harm the one I love. Your puny existence ends here."**_

_"P-P-Please, f-f-forgive me. I didn't m-m-mean to anger you." The exorcist stuttered as he pleaded for his life._

_**"No. Now burn you worthless bastard."** Ryuu said in that powerful voice I had heard earlier._

_With that he extended his right hand and a giant black fireball was launched at the cowering exorcist. When the fire died down where he had been there was nothing left not even the ground was spared the destructive power of that fireball._

_I then felt those eyes turn on me, and what I saw was not the eyes of the man I had fallen in love with but the eyes of an ancient bird of prey. They were the eyes of something so powerful and dangerous that I knew it didn't belong to this world. I backed away in fear as he started to walk towards me._

_"You have nothing to fear from me Lady Sitri, or should I say Leviathan?" He said with a woman's voice as the flames covering his body died down._

_I was shocked that he knew who I really was._

_"Who or what are you? Are you my Ryuu?" I asked unsure if I was ready for the answer._

_"I am the Primordial Phoenix that was birthed at the beginning of all creation before the birth of the Omniverse. I am Ryuu and I am not. I am the entity that resides with in him. You may call me Sylvia, that is the name Ryuu has given me since I have no name that can be spoken by any tongue on this plane of existence." Ryuu/Sylvia said to me._

_"I don't have much longer in this body before we collapse from exhaustion, but I have some things to tell you." She said. "First, give me your wrists and I will remove those bracelets."_

_I nodded to him/her to let them know I understood. I held up my arms and she grabbed them. I felt an intense burst of power that surpassed my own immensely, and quite possibly Sirzechs' and Ajuka's power too. With a blinding flash the bracelets fell from my wrists to the ground._

_"I did not remove the suppressive power from these bracelets as he may have need of them should our power ever run out of control. However, I linked them to you. Meaning only you or anyone you choose will be able to remove them from now on. They are only to be used on those with the power of the Phoenix and Naga, they may even be able to be used on the weaker Phenex clan in the Underworld or their counterparts in the realm of the Angel's. Well one of them should be more than enough to seal the powers of those pathetically weak clans. Do you understand?" Ryuu/Sylvia explained._

_I just nodded because I was too shocked to say anything._

_"Good. I know you have your reasons for not telling Ryuu who you really are, just as he has his reasons for not telling you about me. I will keep your secret, because it is something I believe he should hear from you and not me." She told me._

_"What I am about to tell you Ryuu and the other two already know. But I am telling you because he loves you and I know you love him. He was born in the year 1536, and he and I have been active together since he was eleven years old when his family was murdered in their sleep._

_"Essentially he is immortal, but he can still die by one of two ways. The first way is if my power ever goes out of control it will burn his body out. There is a chance that he may be reborn from the ashes if that should ever happen, but that is an unknown factor as he is my first host. That is why you need to keep those bracelets or give them to him when you are not able to be there. The second way is only a temporary issue. Until I am fully merged with him, he can still die should his head ever be separated from his body. Once we are fully merged that will no longer be a problem. The only problem with that is time. I estimate it will take another hundred years for us to become fully merged with one another. Also, continuous use of my full power can be potentially harmful to him regardless if we are fully merged or not._

_"His family is descended from me, the Primordial Phoenix, and my sibling, the Primordial Naga Serpent, who resides within his sister. But that power was sealed away and would manifest only for those who were deemed worthy of our blessings. His sister was able to get the same mystic that had helped her awaken her powers, when her time came, to do the same for him through a forced awakening at a much younger age. His brothers were too greedy that is why there potential was never awakened and ultimately the reason why they died. His father turned down the power we represented and died while avenging his family. Other than that only he and his sister were ever found worthy over the ages to wield our power. But now that no longer applies as both their descendants will also inherit this power when their bodies and minds are ready, and the resulting offspring will be better than purebreds to which ever species they choose as mates." She explained to me about Ryuu, his past, his power, and potential offspring. I blushed when she said that and when I saw her smile warmly at me._

_She told me that he would have a greater healing ability than that of the legendary Phoenix and Phenex clans, and that he could use his fire to heal and replenish the lost stamina of others. She further explained what elements he would have control over after they were fully merged: Phoenix fire, hell fire, and fire (all the different forms and spectrum's), wind, lightning, and limited control over earth, water, and ice._

_"It is time for me to go Serafall Leviathan, Ryuu will have no knowledge or memory of this conversation or of anything after the exorcist's deaths, but he will be really exhausted. Like I promised at the beginning, I will keep your identity a secret from Ryuu. Take care of him Sera." She said to me._

_"One last thing before I go," she leaned down and picked up the light sword the exorcist had dropped and did something to it before she handed it to me and explained, "this weapon has been synced to you now. It now has a blue and red light/dark energy blade. I removed the 'Holy' aspect from the sword and added some of my own power for you to use. It will now only respond to your will, amplify your natural born magic, give you a moderate amount of control over my black flames, and you can morph into what ever weapon you wish it to be."_

_"Thank you Sylvia for everything. I will take care of him for as long as he will have me." I replied with a smile as I took the sword handle and put in my pocket dimension. It felt good having my power back._

_Ryuu/Sylvia pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead then said, "That will help keep your powers concealed to the same level as before to keep you from being detected by your enemies and anyone actively looking for you."_

_Before I could respond I felt Sylvia leave Ryuu's body a second before it went limp in my arms. I carried him and our clothes over to the closest tree and laid his head on my lap after I sat down against the tree trunk and ran my fingers through his hair. I smiled as I looked upon his peaceful face as he slept._

_He woke after two hours and looked me in my eyes and smiled at me as he reached up and cupped my cheek._

"_Sera, we have known each other for only a short time and in that time I have come to realize how much you mean to me." He said as he sat up and held my hands._

_He then pulled out a small cloth wrapped package from his jacket pocket and started to unwrap it. _

_I will never forget his next words he said to me as he put the pendant around my neck._

_"My dearest Serafall, I don't know what the future holds for us but I swear to you, for as long as I live I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" My love asked me._

_**~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~**_

He was the only man (human no less) to ever capture her heart and genuinely love her for herself and not for her power, though she did tell him she was a Devil but had never told him she was the Devil Lord Leviathan or her clan name. He had told her that none of that mattered to him because she was all that his heart wanted.

She had been willing to step away from being a Maou to have a life with him and raise a family. His bravery, the way he addressed her, and the way he treated her had stolen her heart. He was always the perfect gentleman when they were together and even more so after they had married three months later in Port Royal. Marrying him had been the happiest moment of her life; even though it went against her family's wishes. In the end, her parents had eventually relented and accepted her decision to marry the human. They saw how happy she was and how much she smiled because of him. They had even supported and helped her during her pregnancy and the raising of her daughter.

But her dreams with him came to an end 7 years after they were married, when Calmir told here that Ryuu and the party he was with had gone missing in the forests around the Northern British Colonies and Canadian Provinces while searching for their friend Pierre Gaultier who was the host of the Red Dragon Emperor. After 5 years of searching with Calmir and the crew of Leviathan's Shadow, and using her own search parties and resources from the Underworld, all that was found of the lost party was a bunch of headless remains, broken weapons, and the personal effects that matched the number of people in their group. Among the personal effects that had been recovered they found the engraved ring she had given him on the night they were married, his journal, and the lower half of his shattered and scorched katana. The latter two items were currently on her desk while the ring was on a chain around her neck next to the pendant he had given her.

"I've been so lost without you Ryuu. I've never stopped loving you and never stopped missing you. I think about you every day, it's the only thing that makes it easier to go on and do the things I have to do. I often dream what my life would have been like with you by my side raising our child together instead of being a Maou. I see so much of you in Daphne, especially when she smiles." Serafall thought while she lovingly stroked the old worn journal and katana hilt with her hands. "The only regrets I have are that I never told you I was pregnant with our daughter and that I was a Devil Lord. But if it really is you then I won't make the same mistakes again."

With a resolve she hadn't felt in a very long time she opened up a small magic circle and said to the figure that appeared as a hologram, "Grayfia, I'll be taking some time off in a few weeks to visit my little sister with Daphne after I get back from touring the towns and cities along the DMZ (demilitarized zone) between ours and the Fallen Angels territory. While I am away would you mind filling in for me?"

Grayfia was not only the maid to the Gremory household and the Queen/wife of Sirzechs, but she was also her closest friend. Though they were once enemies during the Civil War and one-time rivals for the position Serafall now held and for the affections of Sirzechs. Despite or because of the latter, Grayfia had in fact become her best friend and confidant.

"That should not be a problem Serafall. I will do as you ask. But may I ask a favor of you?" The small holographic image of Grayfia asked.

Serafall nodded and said, "Sure."

"While you are in the human world could you check in on Rias for me? I fear she will be getting desperate to find a way to cancel her pending marriage to the third son of the Phenex clan. You don't need to do anything, just let me know what you see." Grayfia asked with concern.

She loved her sister-in-law and wanted nothing more than to help her get out of that arranged marriage. Even she knew it would be a loveless marriage. But both hers and Sirzechs' hands were tied in regards to _that_ matter.

"You know I will Grayfia, Rias should never have been put in that situation to begin with. At least not with someone like him. Her grandmother should have just let her choose the one she loves instead of forcing her into a forced marriage." Serafall told her.

"I agree Serafall, Rias should be allowed to choose her husband like we were able to." Grayfia replied. "But her grandmother thinks otherwise and pushed her father to set up the arranged marriage."

At the mention of the word husband, Serafall couldn't help but feel a little sad. And Grayfia noticed the fallen look that crossed her friends face.

"Forgive me Serafall; it was insensitive of me to refer to your late husband." Grayfia said to her friend with a bow.

"It's okay Grayfia, I'll be okay." Serafall said with a sad smile.

"But I will keep an eye on her for you and let you know what I see when I get back. And thank you so much." She said with a small bow of the head.

"Thank you Serafall. Also, give your sister a big hug from me when you see her." Grayfia said with a mischievous smile.

Serafall laughed at what Grayfia had said and nodded to her before ending the session.

'Now to contact Sona and let her know that Daphne, Cal, And Beth will be there in a few days an that I will be coming for a visit soon,' she thought to herself while smiling and thinking of her lost love.

**Because of the upcoming holidays, my updates might be slower in posting. Work, school, and family will be taking priority. But I will continue to work on this as time permits.**

**Thank you every one for your reviews and support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has left reviews. I rather enjoyed the feedback. I am sorry for the long wait between chapters, but with the holidays coming things have been hectic for me. **

**I hope you all enjoy my story as it continues.**

**As always, I do not own High School DxD. I just own my OC's.**

**Had to re-upload. I lost all my scene breaks for some reason. Hopefully I got it straightened out.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks had passed since he had taken Keiko out to dinner on that first night he had returned to his home. He had to admit he had fun the night he spent with her and everyday since. They got to know each other over the past three weeks, and found they had a lot in common.

While she was in school, he had taken the time to recon the town and mark out potential threats and safe houses. He also observed each of Rias' peerage as they went about their daily business. He wanted a better idea with who he was assigned to protect before he started working at the Academy on Monday.

He even had Keiko gather information on them at school. Because of her information, he had learned that Rias was scouting a potential new member to add to her peerage. One Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year student and a member of the school's infamous 'Perverted Trio.' She had learned that he had also been approached by a Fallen Angel and that they had a date planned for this Sunday.

Ryuu told her that he would be going out on Sunday to observe Issei and the Fallen Angel on their date to make sure nothing happened to him. Although she was upset that that was the reason why he was going out without her, she understood his reasoning. He didn't want to put her in danger should things take a turn for the worse. She did cheer up when he promised to make it up to her and take her shopping on the next school break.

With all the planning and preparation for the date completed, they both decided to talk for a little bit before going to bed.

That night Ryuu was dreaming of an event that happened several years ago, one that had nearly escalated into an open war with the Devil's.

_**~~~Dream: Remote Village 11 years ago~~~**_

_The sun's morning light cut through the haze and the fog to find two men, clearly exhausted and bleeding from various wounds, in torn clothing, and panting in the middle of a destroyed village. One of the men had crimson hair and was locked in a hold with two edged blades that were coated with black flames pressed against his throat while the other wore a scratched and burned mask that hid all of his facial features from view except for his eyes._

_"You've done pretty well to hold your own against me Commander. I haven't been pushed to this state in a long time." said the crimson haired man to his masked adversary with a tired laugh ._

_"Quit trying to change the subject Lucifer. You could have stopped this from happening, and yet you did nothing. Because of your inaction's two thousand men, women, and children are now dead. Why did you neglect the agreement you and the other Maou made with the Shinto faction? You were supposed to keep the people safe from your kind in order for you to be allowed to conduct your business in their territory." The Commander said with a voice full of venom, not caring to use any honorifics with him._

_"I didn't do this. I didn't kill these people." The man named Lucifer said fully aware of the black flame covered blades coming from the gauntlet that was currently at his throat as he waved his hands at the carnage all around them._

_"That's a load of shit and you know it. I heard it from your Queen and some of our contacts in the Underworld, that you and your peerage were tasked with tracking and eliminating those damn strays before they could escape to the human world and do any damage." The Commander spat back. _

_"You may not have killed them yourself, but because you kept putting it off and treating it like it wasn't an urgent matter, you might as well have done it yourself and they wouldn't have joined with that Fallen Angel who had come to kill a few of his own . It wasn't until your mother and sister were attacked, while they were here visiting the school and Recreation Center your family funds, that spurred you into action. If it wasn't for the men I had assigned to escort and protect them at the suggestion of Amaterasu-sama, they would be dead like all the rest. Half of those men protecting them lost their lives because of you." He continued._

_Lucifer's face, as tired and haggard as it looked, fell with each word. Because what the Commander was saying was true and now a couple of thousand innocents were dead. And his peerage and the men the Commander brought with him, although alive, were scattered around the two men either unconscious or too exhausted to continue fighting. His Queen was standing wearily near by ready to defend her King if need be._

_"My men and I had no wish to fight with you or your peerage, but you left us no choice but to defend ourselves when you had them attack us. I only wished to confront you about this and get you to pay restitution to the families and to the Shinto Pantheon for the lives lost and the damage done. Those were my orders." The Commander said._

_Before anyone could respond a bolt of lightning struck the ground causing a minor explosion. When all the dust and debris cleared, standing in the middle of the small crater was Raiden, God of Thunder and Lightning._

_"Raiden-sama? Why are you here?" The Commander asked the thunder God, shocked at his sudden appearance._

_"Senzo-kun, I am here at the behest of Amaterasu-sama. I am to take Sirzechs-san before her and Susano'o-sama so he can explain to them why he let this happen." Raiden said to the Commander who he named Senzo._

_With Raiden's command Senzo released Sirzechs, but not before he cut off a lock of his hair and nicking his neck in the process. Causing Sirzechs to take a sharp breath, then Senzo whispered, "Next time this happens because of your actions or inaction's I will do more than cut off a lock of you hair and nick your neck. That nick will never fully heal unless I allow it and it will forever be a reminder that you brought this upon yourself."_

_Having said that Senzo let him go, retracting his blades back into the gauntlet, and walked over to Sirzechs' Queen while he removed his mask. _

_"Grayfia-san, Queen of Lucifer, please follow Senzo-kun to the healers that I have brought with me and get yourself and your forces wounds looked at and healed. When everyone is healed you may take your forces and head back to the Underworld." Raiden said to Grayfia. _

_He then looked at both Grayfia and Senzo as he said in a tone that left no room for argument, "There will be no more fighting between the two forces. Do I make myself clear?"_

_""Yes, Raiden-Sama."" The both answered at the same time._

_"Now Sirzechs-san shall we go?" Raiden said holding his hand out to him._

_**~~~~END DREAM~~~~**_

"Why am I having that dream after all these years?" Ryuu asked himself after he was suddenly jolted awake from the dream. "It must have something to do with what Keiko revealed to me about her past last night."

_'_3:28 A.M., It's too damn early. But I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep.' He thought as he looked at his alarm clock.

Ryuu turned off the alarm and quietly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Keiko, who had joined him in bed a couple of hours ago while he slept. This had become a common thing since they had both agreed to give what Yasaka had set up a try a couple of weeks ago.

_'Well since I'm up, I might as well head out to check the area again and the Hyoudou residence before the date in a few hours. I'm really going to have to make this up to Keiko for what she went through to get the information regarding, as she put it "the lecherous bastard that wouldn't stop drooling and undressing me with his eyes." What do you think Sylvia?' _Ryuu asked Sylvia.

_[I think you will have to __**REALLY**__ make it up to her, the poor girl must be traumatized because of it. But whatever you do make her feel special.] _Sylvia said.

_'You're right Sylvia. I will make it up to her as soon as I can.' _Ryuu said to her.

_[Good. Whatever you do about checking the area and residence is fine, just be careful. I've been sensing that you're being watched by at least one Fallen Angel, and two or three Devils.] _Sylvia said to him.

_'I've been sensing them too. I've also been feeling a presence I haven't felt since my family died and again when we were allowed to leave the pocket realm the Primordial God's created to train me and Keyomi.' _He said to her. _'I recognize the Fallen's signature but I feel I should know the Devil signatures and the other signature somehow, but I just can't remember.'_

_[You still haven't gotten all your memories back from before that time have you?] _Sylvia asked him sensing that something else was bothering him.

_'No I haven't gotten all of them back yet, everything after returning I remember. There are still gaps in my memory of everything before returning. When we first got back I couldn't remember my name, all I could remember was that people used to call me Ryuu. I know I was married to someone very special to me named Sera. There is something important about her that I should know but I can't remember it. When I try to remember what it is, I get a terrible headache that either knocks me out, or causes my eyes and ears to bleed. _

_'I also remember that Venelana had a contract with my family as her secret assassins, problem fixers, or body guards that dated back some 4,000 years. And that when we did those jobs for her our identities had to remain hidden for reasons I can't remember. I also have a hard time recalling events that happened in that realm.' _Ryuu told her.

_[Given that you had died by having your head cut off before waking in that realm, you almost didn't regenerate after you died. Then spending 740 years, even though 185 years had passed in this reality, being trained by my physical avatar and siblings to help you better control your powers and hone your combat and stealth skills. The amount of time and physical trauma you were put through as a result of that training and the events prior to it were really tough on your mind and body. Honestly, I'm amazed you're able to remember any of it.] _She said to him.

She then continued, _[If I recall your sister, Keyomi, had died in a similar manner too. And was going through her own training to better control her powers too. Both of you were given special weapons and battle armor from that more advanced reality to train with and use before you were allowed to come back.]_

_'Even under those circumstances it was good to see my sister again, but she looked sad and wouldn't talk about it with me. The particle-magnum, force lance, and Suraikou are wonderful and they really come in handy when I have to get up close and personal. So does the mask and armor with the light bending camouflage features and wrist blades; they've gotten me out of a few tough spots in the past.' _Ryuu said as he made his way to the room that he kept them in.

He went into the room after casting his command spells to override the locks and traps to open the small pocket dimension where his gear was stored. Only Yasaka and Keiko knew the correct sequence of command spells needed to disable the locks and traps neccessary to access the pocket dimension where he stored his gear. He grabbed the force lance, particle-magnum, their holsters, some stun cuff's his son-in-law had made for him, and the specially made duster Yasaka and Kunou had gotten for him.

_'Alright Sylvia, guess it's time to go and recon one last time. And maybe see who has been following me.' _He said to her.

_[Just be careful. Fallen Angel's appear to be really active right now.]_ Sylvia said.

_'I've noticed that too. That's the reason why I'm taking more than just the force lance with me this time.' He said to her._

**_-Scene-_**

After an hour of wandering the town, after leading who ever was following him to the meeting place he had chosen, Ryuu decided to stop at a breakfast house that was just opening up.

Before entering he turned around and said, "Come on out I know that you've been following me Imōto. How about we talk over some breakfast?"

A few minutes passed before a young looking girl about 15 years old with disheveled blonde hair and wearing a black frilly dress, that had seen better days, stepped out of the shadows and said with a smile, "I could never hide from you, could I Senzo-nii?"

"Mittelt, it's good to see you again. You know that name is the name Raiden-sama called me on the day that I found you. But I'll let it slide since it was the only name you ever called me by. And no, you never could hide from me." He said with a smile as he gave her a warm hug.

They went in the breakfast house and ordered something to eat.

While waiting for their food he asked her, "What brings you here Mittelt?"

"This was supposed to be my first mission for Azazel-sama. Me and a few others were sent here to observe a couple of Sacred Gear bearers, but the others of my group aren't following Azazel-sama's orders anymore and are talking about killing them and stealing the other ones sacred gear for Kokabiel-sama. I didn't want anything to do with it so I ran away from them. I've been hiding from them ever since." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember the day we met and what I said then?" He asked her.

Mittelt nodded and said, "Yes I do, but only vaguely. I was only four at the time."

"I'll say it again then, as long as I'm around you have nothing to be afraid of. I will take care of you little one. And for seven years you were a part of my family, until the day Azazel-sama came and took you away from us." Ryuu told her. "That being said, how about you come stay with me until I can get this taken care of."

"Do you mean it Senzo-nii? I can stay with you?" Mittelt asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I mean it Mittelt. You can stay with me." He confirmed for her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Tell me who these Sacred Gear holders are that you were sent to observe," He asked her.

"I've never seen them, but their names are Hyoudou Issei and Argento Asia. Hyoudou-san is a local and unaware of what he carries, Argento-san is a nun who was just kicked out of the church and branded a heretic for healing a Devil with her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. But she hasn't arrived hear yet." Mittelt answered him. "She is supposed to arrive on Wednesday. And the ceremony to take her Sacred Gear is in two weeks. The Monday night after the full moon."

"Can you tell me if there are anymore than just the three others here and where they are located?" Ryuu asked her.

"There are about 70 rogue exorcists with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Donaseek. One of those priests really scares me too. They made their base the old abandoned church on the hill South of town." She told him.

While they were talking their food was brought out to them.

Ryuu remained silent as he thought about and talked to Sylvia about what Mittelt had just told him. While he was silent they started eating their meals that was brought to them.

_'This information with the Fallen Angels, especially Kokabiel, going rogue makes things a little more complicated regarding my mission to protect the Gremory heiress, her peerage, her potential member, not to mention the safety of this town.' _He said to Sylvia through their link.

_[Yes, it does complicate matters. Especially since we are still being observed by a group of Devil's. What are you planning?] _She responded.

_'I am thinking I will have to save this Issei kid from being killed tonight, then I'm going to have to intercept this nun when she arrives and protect her too. Keiko isn't going to like this, but I might have to talk to Issei's parents about him staying with us for a time after I start teaching tomorrow. And I might have to reveal myself to Rias and her peerage sooner than I wanted. But for now, I will have to play it by ear and pull out that mask that I haven't worn since I met Sera 300 years ago.' _He said.

_[Why would you have to pull out that mask, Ryuu?] _Sylvia asked him.

_'Other than the fact I will need to keep my identity hidden, it is easy to conceal and it will mask our presence so you won't have to. I have a feeling I will have to use your powers tonight old friend, and I'd rather not alert others to those powers while using them, just yet. Call it me being cautious, especially with the number of Devil's, Fallen Angels, and rogue priests in the area.' _He answered her.

_[Point taken.] _Was all Sylvia said in response.

The two of them finished their meals and went back to his house. They talked about what they had been doing for the past three years as they walked through town.

When they arrived, they came face to face with a very upset Keiko.

**-Scene-**

Several hours had passed since Ryuu returned to his home with Mittelt, who was currently sleeping in one of the spare rooms, to an upset Keiko. Of course she wanted answers on who the girl was, why he had left without her, and why he didn't get her breakfast while he was out.

After they had explained everything to her about what was going to happen to Issei and the nun named Asia, she had practically begged him to get the rest of his equipment, minus the mask, before she had rushed him out the door.

"The boy may be a pervert, but he doesn't deserve to be killed for his sacred gear." She had said as she rushed him out the door.

So here he was, invisible to the world around him as he was following Issei and his 'girlfriend' Yumma Amano. Of course he knew the name was an alias, and that it meant 'Evening Daze'.

_'Fallen Angels are so predictable and vain Sylvia. Their code names usually tell when they are going to make their moves. And the sense I'm getting from this one leading the boy on is that she is over confident in her own powers. And she is sending out a massive killing intent.' _Ryuu silently said to Sylvia.

_[Yes she is leaking a killing intent that would make a weaker person sick to their stomach's. If they could sense it. What are you planning on doing Ryuu?] _She responded and asked.

_'The sun is about to set, which means she is about to make her move. It would also explain why the park is empty. Plus there are at least 2 rogue priests watching nearby. I think I'll take them out first before I remove the Fallen Angel.' _He said.

_[Sounds like a feasible plan, just be careful. One wrong move could jeopardize the whole OP.]_ She said to him.

Chuckling silently, Ryuu said to her, _'We've been doing this for too long Sylvia. Especially, when you start to call our job an OP. Must be all those years of running the Defense forces for the Shinto faction.'_

Yuuma and Issei walked towards the fountain, oblivious to the barely visible figure that walked past them having a silent conversation with himself.

The priests didn't know what hit them. When they looked around all they saw was the now empty park. It wasn't until a moment before their necks were snapped did they realize the threat that had come before them. He immediately incinerated both bodies, it would do no good to have the local authorities come across them.

After he dispatched and disposed of the two priests, Ryuu turned his attention back to the only other people in the park just in time to see and hear their conversation.

Yuuma let go of the boy's hand and stood before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today." she said to Issei with a smile.

With the sun setting behind her Ryuu knew what was about to happen and moved himself into position and unholstered his particle-magnum.

"Hey, Ise-kun." Yumma said to the boy.

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" Issei replied to his girlfriend.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" She asked with an innocent look.

'Oh yeah. It's hear!' the boy thought. 'This is it! This must be it! She's going to ask for a kiss.'

He exhaled into his hand to smell his breath, going through a mental checklist.

'The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast!' He thought.

"W-What is the w-wish you want?" he stammered.

'Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!' He scolded himself.

Yumma smiled at him and then said clearly to him, "Will you die for me?"

"...Eh? What was that?" Issei asks while digging out his ears with his finger thinking he didn't hear her correctly."...Eh? That is... huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

_'Just like I thought. She is going to kill him.' _Ryuu said inwardly.

_[If you are going to save that boy you better do it now.]_Sylvia said to him.

Moving closer to the two Ryuu switched the selector lever from safe to stun, he wanted to question this Fallen one about Kokabiel's plans. But he would kill her if necessary.

"Will you die for me?" She clearly said it again, while laughing.

"That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" Issei said with a nervous smile.

****FLAP****

Black wings appeared from her back. She then started to flap her wings. The black feathers floated in the air and then dropped down at the boy's feet.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child." Yumma said looking down on him.

"But I'll always remember the time we spent together." She said while showing off the band that Issei had bought for her.

Yuuma's voice sounded very cold. Her tone was like an adult's. Her mouth was forming a cold smile.

****BUZZ****

The electrical sound of lightning vibrated through the air as a purple light spear formed and crackled in her hands.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." Yuuma said to Issei.

"Sacred what?" Issei asked confused and scared.

'The poor boy just pissed himself, judging by the wet stain on the front of his pants.' Ryuu thought.

As Yumma started to draw back the arm she held the spear in, a particle energy blast collided with the spear destroying it. Not before a small shard embedded itself in Issei's chest puncturing his lung.

**"What? What the fuck was that you brat?"** She yelled before she noticed that he was on the ground trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his chest.

"You didn't do that did you?" she asked with a smirk. "No matter, you will be dead soon enough."

"I don't think so." Ryuu said as he deactivated his cloak and pointed his gun at her head. Wrapping his arm around her and gropping her right breast.

It wasn't intentional, it just happened to be where his hand landed as he grabbed her.

"Iyannn..." Yuuma let her voice leak out a little bit from being groped.

"Under different circumstances I'd find that cute, and probably even do more to you since you are a cute girl. But you made a mistake and tried to kill that boy." Ryuu whispered in Yuuma's ear causing her to blush and her panties to get moist from arousal.

Before Yuuma could respond, a crimson colored magic circle appeared, distracting Ryuu long enough for her to get out of his hold and vanish through her own transport circle.

"God dammit!" Ryuu said to the vanishing Yuuma before he turned his attention to the wounded Issei.

"Are you okay boy?" He asked Issei as he holstered his magnum before kneeling down to check on him.

"W-W-What's going on? W-W-Why did Y-Y-Yuuma try to kill me?" He stammered.

"Take it easy boy. Your questions will be answered in due time, but first let me fix you wound. Unfortunately this is going to hurt a bit." Ryuu told him.

With that he produced a black flame and sent it into Issei's chest. The flames started to heal the wound from the inside out. Causing Issei to scream in pain.

Out of the magic circle stepped Rias Gremory, still wearing her school uniform.

"So you were the one who called me."

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...," She started to say before she noticed the figure kneeling next to the screaming boy she had come for.

"Who are you and what are you doing to that boy?" She demanded from Ryuu.

'Who is this guy? And why am I shaking in his presence?' She thought to herself.

"Don't get your panties in a wad Hime-sama. I'm just healing his wound so he doesn't die. Don't worry you can still ask him if he wants to join your peerage." He told her.

_[Ryuu, I think I know why the Fallen Angels and Rias Gremory find this boy interesting. His Sacred Gear is the Boosted Gear and houses the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. But he isn't strong enough to wake Ddraig from his slumber.]_ Sylvia said to him.

_'Are you serious Sylvia? This boy is this generations Red Dragon Emperor? This is very interesting indeed. And quite unexpected. Maybe we can train him to harness Ddraig's power,' _Ryuu said.

"Hyoudou-san, Gremory-san has something she wishes to discuss with you. If you want my suggestion, take what she offers you. She will take great care of you. Isn't that a correct assumption Gremory-san?" Ryuu said to them both.

Issei nodded, still confused by all that has been happening. And stunned that the school's number one idol wanted to talk to him about something.

"You are correct..., I'm sorry how should I address you" Rias asked.

"Forgive me, in years past your brother and his Queen knew me as Senzo. So you can call me that for now too." Ryuu replied.

"You know my brother and Grayfia?" She asked in disbelief.

Now she was even more curious about this man. She had heard how a human man named Senzo had bested her brother and wounded him on the neck.

'Could this be the same man that bested and wounded Onii-sama?' She thought to herself.

"Yes Hime-sama, I know of them. You and I also met once before, 11 years ago." He said to her.

"Huh?" Was all she was able to say in response.

"I will leave Hyoudou-san in your care Gremory-Hime." Ryuu said before he vanished from sight. "I will be seeing you both soon. And give your brother my regards."

**-Scene-**

Knocking on the bedroom door Ryuu says, "Keiko, breakfast will be ready shortly. If you want to ride with me, I'll be leaving after we eat. I need to get in early to do a meet and greet with the other teachers and set up for today's lessons."

Keiko fell out of the bed and hit the floor.

~~THUD~~

"OW!" was heard from the floor.

Ryuu chuckled and asked, "Are you okay Keiko?"

"I'm okay. I'll be right down Ryuu," replied an embarrassed Keiko.

"I would like to ride to school with you too, if you don't mind." She said as an afterthought.

Chuckling he shook his head and made his way to the kitchen to fix the three of them breakfast.

He was glad Keiko had dropped the honorific when it was just the two or three of them.

'Now if I can only get Mittelt to call me by my name, instead of that code name we'll be golden.' he thought.

"Mittelt, you will be here by yourself until we get home after school. I will see about getting you enrolled in the school as a 1st year as my Imōto. But in the mean time I will leave my Fire Wolf familiars, Kumo and Inari, with you. They will keep you company and keep you safe while I'm at work." He said to her as he summoned his familiars.

After he told them what was going on, they both changed into their human male and female forms to better interact and play with Mittelt, since they haven't seen her in three years.

**-Scene-**

"Good morning everyone my name is Onaga Ryuu but you can call me Onaga-sensei, let's get along with one another." He introduced himself to his first class with a bow.

"Please if you all would introduce yourselves so I can put names to faces." He said with a smile as he pointed to Keiko, "And we'll start with you."

"Tanji Keiko, please take care of me Onaga-sensei." She said with a slight blush and smile.

Keiko started the class introductions and the rest followed suit. Most of the girls blushed and smiled like Keiko when they introduced themselves, while the few boys all looked at him like he had sprouted horns. Their reactions in particular made him chuckle.

There was one student that caught his eye and made him do a double take as she introduced herself.

"Shitori Souna, please take care of me Onaga-sensei." Said a girl with short black hair, glasses, and violet eyes.

_'She looks familiar Wouldn't you say Sylvia?'_ He asked her.

_[Yes she does.]_ She replied.

Even though Sylvia knew the truth, she did not reveal it to Ryuu. Because she made a promise to Serafall Leviathan to not reveal her secret to him. Sera had to do that herself.

The introductions continued with the rest of the class. Then a girl with crimson hair and a large bust stands up and says with a graceful bow, "I am Gremory Rias Onaga-sensei, please take care of me."

'_She looks just like Venelana, well except for the hair. Now that I can see her in the light and not in the shadows. I can see why Keiko said the boys see her as one of the schools two great beauties.'_ He commented to Sylvia.

Sylvia remained silent, instead of answering him. At that moment she was watching the Gremory girl, who was starring hard at Ryuu.

"Himejima Akeno, please take care of me Onaga-sensei." The girl behind her with long black hair tied in a ponytail tied with an orange ribbon and a very large bust said with a smile and an elegant bow.

'If I didn't know any better my new teacher looks like that that guy that healed Issei Hyoudou last night. But that's got to be impossible; I sense nothing coming from him. But his voice sounds like that man's. I will have to observe him some more before I alert my brother.' Rias thought to herself.

"Abe Kiyome, please take care of me Onaga-sensei." Said a busty girl with long brown hair in multiple drill-like curls.

'_So this is the friend Keiko was telling me about. Maybe we can have her over one night for dinner.'_ He said to Sylvia.

_[You would have to ask Keiko that.]_ She replied.

After the last student hand introduced herself he clapped his hands together then asked, "Are there any questions for me before we begin our lesson?"

Rias raised her hand and asked, "Onaga-sensei are the rumors true that you are living in the old estate just outside of town? The one that is said to be haunted."

Keiko was trying her best to hide the knowing smile that was threatening to come out after Rias had asked that. Ryuu couldn't blame her because he was doing the same thing too.

"Yes, they are true Gremory-san. I take it you are the President of the Occult Research Club, correct? He said to her.

"Yes sensei, I am." She answered with a smile.

"Then let me invite you and your club over this weekend if you would like to investigate and see if my home really is haunted." He said to her with a smile.

"O-Okay." Rias responded with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well if there are no more questions for me," he said to the class, "today and for the next couple of weeks we are going to talk about Feudal Japan."

With that he conducted that days lessons and gave out their assignments.

All the students were enthusiastic with their answers when asked questions about Feudal Japan. Ryuu noticed that the most enthusiastic one in his class was Rias. She seemed to genuinely enjoy the subject of the Samurai and the Shinobi; one could say her enthusiasm bordered a bit on the obsessive.

'_Sylvia, I think tomorrow I should bring some of the old coins and relics I have from that era in and give her and the rest of the class a treat.'_ He said to her via their mind link.

_[She would probably enjoy that Ryuu. On another note, it seems your young girlfriend hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of you.]_ Sylvia replied.

'_I've noticed that too. Not that I mind though.' _He said with a smile as he looked at Keiko catching her eyes.

He felt Sylvia laugh and shake her head at his remark and look he gave Keiko.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's put up our books and enjoy these last 10 minutes of class together." Ryuu announced to the class.

Several students talked quietly among themselves.

One of the students asked, "Sensei, are you any good in Kendo? I noticed you at the Kendo Club this morning sparring with one of the club members."

"Actually, I am fairly well versed in the art. I used to teach it when I lived in Kyoto before moving here." Ryuu said with a smile to his students.

Before anyone else could ask a question the bell rang signaling the end of class. As Ryuu was packing up his brief case he was approached by several students.

"Onaga-sensei, On behalf of the Student Council, welcome to Kuoh Academy." Souna Shitori said to him with a bow.

"Thank you Shitori-san." He replied with a bow. "If you don't mind me saying, you look like someone I once knew. But I can't recall her name or where we met."

Raising her eye brow she asked, "Oh really? Maybe we can talk about it sometime. Maybe over a game of chess?"

"Sounds good, but I have to warn you I haven't played chess in years." He said with a smile, "I may be a bit rusty."

"That's fine. I just enjoy a good game every now and then." She said to him.

"I can understand. It helps to keep the mind sharp. I look forward to a game with you Shitori-san." He replied.

"Me too sensei." She said with a bow before returning to her seat.

'_She looks so much like her, Sylvia.'_ Ryuu silently said to Sylvia.

_[I have to admit she does resemble Sera a little. But it seems that is where the similarity ends.]_ She said.

'_You're right. From what I can remember Sera was more carefree, spontaneous, and was such a free spirit. Souna seems reserved, a bit strict, and very analytical. But I still wouldn't be surprised if they are distantly related somehow.'_ He agreed.

Before Sylvia could respond Rias walked up to him and said, "Onaga-sensei, I heard you are to be the Occult Research Club's teacher adviser. If you like Akeno and I can meet you after school and show you where we are located."

"I would appreciate that Gremory-san. I look forward to meeting everyone. And I'm sure you and the other members will have a lot of questions for me. Which, I will be more than happy to answer for you." He said to her.

"Okay. We will meet you at the teacher's lounge when classes are over." She said with a smile.

He could tell she was trying to figure out why he was made their club's advisor and how to keep the fact that they were Devil's from him.

"Thank you Gremory-san and Himejima-san." He said to both the girls with a nod of his head. "I will see you both then."

The girls resumed their seats as he finished packing his brief case and made his way to the next class he was to teach.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way as his first class. The only thing that was different was when he was on his off time during fifth period he overheard some of the second year teachers' talk about a trio of students whose actions were bordering on sexual harassment and verbal assault when it came to the female students of the academy.

"Pardon me sensei," he asked one of the teachers, "who are these boys you are referring too?"

He knew one of them was the Hyoudou boy he had saved last night, but the other two he didn't know.

_'I wonder if Issei took Rias' offer to become a member of her peerage Sylvia.' _Ryuu said to Sylvia.

_[I think he did. I've been sensing a newly resurrected Devil on the school grounds all day.] _She replied.

_'I guess I will find out for certain when I go to the club room after school.' _He said.

**-Scene-**

Ryuu was walking to the Old School Building, where the Occult Research Club was located, with Rias and Akeno. True to their word they had met him at the teachers lounge after regular classes to show him where the club meets.

As the trio walked into the Old School Building Ryuu noticed the auras of 2 other Devil's, stable in their power, and 1 Devil whose power seemed to fluctuate like it was fighting with another power for control over the body. He assumed that the stable ones were long time members of Rias' peerage, while the other one was Issei. He looked at the two girls to see them chatting away like they hadn't noticed the auras inside the building.

_'Sylvia, It feels like Ddraig is starting to wake within the boy. And he isn't happy about his host being turned into a Devil, given the way his power is fluctuating.' _Ryuu you said to her.

_[I think you're right. Ddraig never liked the idea of being made into someones servant, especially after one of his previous hosts was responsible for sparking a slave uprising in ancient Rome.] _Sylvia said.

_'It seems Rias will have her hands full with Issei now that Ddraig is aware of what happened to his host.' _He thought as he chuckled aloud.

Hearing their teacher chuckle, Rias asked as the walked into the club room, "What's so funny sensei?"

_'Should I tell her Sylvia?' _He asked.

_[You're going to have to eventually, and she is going to need help with Ddraig. Whether she knows it or not.]_ Was her response.

"I was just thinking to myself, that you're going to have your hands full with that one Gremory-Hime." He said to her with a smile as he pointed at Issei.

His smile got bigger when he saw that his words and choice of honorifics caused everyone in the room, except for Issei who remained clueless, either stop in their tracks or tense up.

Composing herself, Rias walked behind her desk and sat down.

"I'm sorry what did you say just now sensei?" She asked as she looked at him through her narrowed eyes.

"Come now Gremory-Hime, there is no point beating around the bush. I know you are all Devil's. And based on the level of power I sense in each of you I can only assume that you being their master is the King, Himejima-san is your Queen, the blonde boy with the murderous glare directed at me is your Knight, the young Nekomata here is your Rook, the Dhamphir you have sealed in that room downstairs is your Bishop, and Hyoudou-san is you Pawn." He said to her as he pointed to each of them in turn while removing, unnoticed by anyone, the force lance from the holster he wore under his jacket, ready to extend it at a moments notice.

Instead of responding to what he had just said, she nodded her head at the blonde haired boy.

Producing a sword out of thin air, he rushed to attack Ryuu, only to find his sword being blocked by a staff that seemingly appeared out of no where. Then a moment later found himself disarmed and laying on his back with Ryuu standing over him covered in black flames.

While everything was happening, Ryuu was having a conversation with Sylvia.

_'Sylvia, it's time I revealed myself to them before they hurt themselves.'_ He told her.

_[Once I release your aura, the other group of Devil's that are here will know that you are here and will come running.]_ She reminded him.

_'I'm aware of the consequences, but these kids need to understand that they cannot beat me. Also, our power will be needed to help Ddraig understand that he has a friend here, and that his host chose his path of his own free will and protection since he is too week to defend himself as he is right now.' _Ryuu said.

_[Very well Ryuu, I will trust in your decision.] _Sylvia responded as she unmasked his aura, and he covered his body with her black flames.

Everyone seemed shocked that the Knight had been easily defeated and at the same time they were shaking from fear at the intense aura that Ryuu had released when he released his flames.

Well almost everyone was shaking with fear. Akeno was shaking with excitement and her cheeks were flushed, indicating that she was aroused. Here was a man that could dish out pain and punishment if he wanted. Even though she was a sadist in her own right, she was also a masochist.

'Sensei's sheer power has gotten me so excited. I wonder if I could ever get him to punish me for being a bad girl.' She thought to herself. 'He even made Issei-kun scream in pain as he healed him. I had to change my panties after Issei-kun and Rias told me that last night.'

**-Scene-**

At that exact same moment in the Student Council Room, Sona was talking with her niece Daphne and her sister's Rook and Bishop, Beth and Cal, when a powerful aura flared into existence.

Sona and the other members of the student council, who happened to be members of her peerage, were shaken by the release of such power. Daphne was shocked, not because she was scared of the power being released, she was shocked because the power being released felt just like hers. And she knew of only one other person, from the stories her mother used to tell her, who wielded that power.

"Tousan..." Whispered Daphne.

Having heard what Daphne whispered Beth looked at Cal and asked, "Do you think it's him Cal?"

"It has to be. This aura feels just like the Captain's." Cal responded. "I need to contact Sera."

Cal opened up a communication circle and said with an emotional voice, "Sera, you were right..., Yes, It's him. There's no mistaking his aura..., We'll await your arrival in the Student Council room with your sister..., No, no, no, I think you should be here with Daphne and support her before we head to Rias' Club room..., Okay. We'll see you in a moment."

The mention of her sister arriving caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"Why does my sister need to be here? Is this person that dangerous that a Maou has to be here to take care of it? Was this why you three were really sent, to hunt a dangerous stray?" Sona asked her sisters Rook, Beth.

If she hadn't missed what Daphne had whispered when that aura flared in the vicinity of the Old School Building she would have had her answer.

"Sona-Hime, we are going to the Old School Building as soon as your sister arrives. You, your Queen, and the rest of your peerage should come with us. I think it's time you met someone." She said to Sona in response to her questions.

Moments later Serafall arrived in the Student Council Room, dressed not in her usual Magic Girl uniform but in a knee length black skirt and a low cut purple blouse.

At her arrival the members of the student council, with the exception of Sona, all dropped to one knee in a show of respect due her as a Moau of the Underworld.

Brimming with excitement she told them to rise. Then walked to her daughter and hugged her.

"Kaasan, it's good to see you." Daphne said with a smile and returned the loving hug.

"Onee-sama, what's going on? How come your Bishop called you here?" Sona asked her sister.

"So-tan, aren't you excited to see your Onee-sama? I'm excited to see you. You should be running into my arms saying..." Serafall was saying before she was interrupted by Daphne.

"Kaasan, you need to focus. You don't need to embarrass Sona-obasan (Aunt Sona) any further." Daphne said to her mother.

"Thank you." Sona silently mouthed to Daphne.

Daphne nodded her head to her aunt, and mouthed back, "You owe me."

"Right. There is someone we have to go meet." Serafall excitedly said to everyone in the room. "Shall we go then?"

With that Serafall and the others left for the Occult Research Club's club room.

_**~~~~End Chapter~~~~**_

**_I hope you all enjoyed this installment of my story. This chapter went through many re-writes. But I think I got the ideas that were swimming in my head down correctly._**

**_I'm hoping to have my next chapter out before Christmas, maybe sooner. It all depends how much time I have to write. _**

**_Please feel free to leave a review, but be respectful even if it is a negative one. There is no reason to leave nasty or vulgar comments. Just remember one thing when you leave your comments, this is an Alternate Universe and will differ from the established Canon Universe._**

**_Thanks again for everyone's support._**

**_Below are a few notes to better understand some of the concepts in this chapter._**

**_Thanks__ again._**

_**{Time Passage Note: Just an F.Y.I. for all of you, this will be more relevant down the line. Currently, for every 4 years spent in this reality only 1 year would pass in the story line's reality. To break it down even further, for every 4 months that passed there only 1 month passed here. In other words, currently time moves 4 times faster in the training reality compared to the prime reality. However, the time difference can be adjusted to fit whatever is deemed necessary.}**_

_**{Equipment Note:**__** The particle-magnum comes from the TV series Stargate: Atlantis - it's Ronan Dex's gun, the power cell can be recharged by any power source and has 3 settings: stun, kill, and vaporize. The force lance is from the TV series Andromeda, can be used as a ranged weapon in the compact and extended modes, or as a combat staff when extended. Suraikou is the name of a special Katana that channels lightning. The armor is similar in design to Boba Fett's Mandalorian armor, sorry no missile jet pack. The mask (not the mask worn in the previous chapter) and gauntlets are similar to the Predator mask worn by Roland Nolan and the gauntlets are similar to the ones worn by the Predators in the movies Predators and Predator 1 & 2, but the mask fits easily on a human head with a less bulky helmet and can be removed or detached. The stun cuffs are something from one of the novels in the Star Wars Universe.}**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short update. I would like to thank everyone for your patience and continued support with this story. It is really appreciated.**

**I hope everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving had a great time. And for those that didn't celebrate it I hope you had a great time as well, since I know Thanksgiving is primarily an American Holiday. Personally I think it's just an excuse we give ourselves to over eat and yell at the television while watching football. LOL. Just kidding, except in the case of my family.**

**I own nothing of the DxD Universe except my OC's.**

**So without further ado, enjoy and on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"As I was about to tell you, before you had your Knight try and attack me, I am no threat to you or your peerage Gremory-hime. As a matter of fact I was hired to keep the lot of you safe." Ryuu said to Rias as he walked away from the fallen Knight and extinguished his flames.

"L-L-Let's say I believe what you just said to be true. W-W-Why would you tell me this?" Rias, still a little frightened, asked him.

"Because of the amount of rogue exorcists and Fallen Angel's holed up in the abandoned Church South of town. And because I am offering to train your Pawn how to use his Sacred Gear." He responded.

"H-How did you know he has a Sacred Gear?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"When I was healing him, I sensed what was still sleeping inside of him." he answered with a wave of his hand.

"Do you know which one he has?" Rias asked.

"Yes I do. And you will need my help training him so he can harness the power Ddraig will offer him, especially since he isn't happy that his host has now been turned into a Devil." Ryuu answered with a playful wink when he looked at her.

"Ddraig? You mean Ise is the bearer of the Boosted Gear and host to the Welsh Dragon?" Rias asked wide eyed and in shock.

"You mean you didn't know? This just keeps getting more and more interesting." Ryuu said as he answered her. "Yes, Hyoudou-san is this generations Sekiryuutei. But before he can wield that power he will need to be, for lack of a better term, whipped into shape."

"Sensei, you can _whip_ me into shape anytime you want." Akeno said with a lustful gleam in her eye, while putting an emphasis on the word whip.

Everyone, except for Ryuu and Issei, in the room sweat dropped at her response when they noticed the flushed look on her face. Their Queen was completely aroused by the choice of words Ryuu had used.

Playing innocent, but knowing the meaning of what she implied, Ryuu responded playfully, "I'd be more than happy to _whip_ you Himejima-san."

Had she not been close to a couch, Akeno would have dropped to the ground when her knees suddenly gave out when she heard the words Ryuu had just said.

Turning his attention to back to Issei he asked, "How does you chest feel Hyoudou-san?"

"Y-Y-You were the masked guy that saved me last night, aren't you?" Issei asked. "Why did it hurt more when you helped me than when I got hurt?"

"Yes Hyoudou-san. I saved you from being killed by that Fallen Angel who pretended to be your girlfriend, Yuuma-chan. Though that wasn't her real name, it was just an alias." He told him. "Although I won't apologize for causing you pain while healing you, because the flames I sent into your body literally burns injuries away while creating new tissue to repair the wound."

Ryuu's explanation caused Issei to pale. In the background Akeno tried to hide her flushed cheeks while she giggled at Issei's reaction.

"Maybe Onaga-sensei can heal me like that sometime." She whispered, causing everyone that knew about her sadist side to face palm.

Ryuu having heard the comment looked at her, nodded, and smiled with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Anytime." Was all he said.

"I s-s-see. H-H-How come you remember her, but my parents or my friends don't." He asked Ryuu, with a pale face and just a little scared of him and Akeno.

"It's because Yuuma erased the memories of herself from the minds of everyone that had any knowledge of her." Rias answered her Pawn's question. She then looked at Ryuu and asked, "But how is it you still remember her?"

"Simply put, my current level of power prevents my mind from being altered." He said to her as if it was common knowledge for young children.

Rias wasn't liking how this man was talking to her or how he was seemingly flirting with her Queen. Even though she wanted to be treated like a normal person, she was inwardly pouting that he wasn't answering her questions with the respect due to a High Class Noble Devil. When he called her princess she got the feeling it was said, not as a term of respect, but out of sarcasm. And truth be told she also wanted him to flirt with her a little too.

'Am I getting jealous of Akeno?' she thought to herself.

Since meeting Ryuu this morning, Rias had found herself attracted and drawn to him. But, even though she had yet to admit it to herself, she was also drawn to her Pawn as well.

"Just who and what are you really?' Rias demanded, starting to lose her patience with him and embarrassed with herself for being jealous of her best friend.

"Let me introduce myself to you all once again, I am Onaga Ryuu. As for 'what' I am, I am a human Spellsword who was hired to protect you and your peerage." Ryuu said with an exaggerated bow.

"You three I know, but would you introduce the other two please." He said as he pointed at Rias, who was frowning and clearly on her guard, and the others. "Oh come now. I already told you no harm will come to any of you."

"Very well. Let me introduce you to the other members of my peerage." Rias said with a sigh of resignation, knowing what Ryuu said to be true. "And I will take you up on your offer, but you will have to train all of my adorable servants not just Ise."

At the mention of being called adorable by Rias, Issei turned as red as her hair and had a shy grin on his face.

Seeing his reaction, Ryuu busted out laughing then said to Rias, "Very well hime-sama, I will train each of your peerage and you too. But I warn you it won't be easy."

That being said the remaining two members of the Occult Research club introduced themselves to Ryuu.

"Kiba Yuuto, 2nd year and Knight of Rias Gremory-sama." The blonde haired boy said with a bow befitting a Knight of the House of Gremory.

"Toujou Koneko. 1st year. Rook." The white haired girl said in an unemotional voice before turning back to the plate of pastries she had set down earlier.

Ryuu nodded to the two in turn, Then told them, "In order for me to do my job effectively I will need all of you to move into my home by tomorrow evening. I have plenty of rooms for each of you, so sleeping arrangements won't be a problem. And Hyoudou-san, I will talk to your parents about getting their permission to have you also move into my home. But your perverted friends will not be allowed in my home, for the safety of the ladies here and the two already living there, and for their own safety. If they choose to ignore this one warning I am giving, I won't hesitate to call the police and have them arrested for trespassing."

"Hai sensei," Issei answered.

"Will that be acceptable Rias-san? I know you will need to let your family know before you move in." He asked Rias. "But I don't see a problem."

"Yes sensei, it is acceptable. We will be moved in by tomorrow after school." She replied.

'This will be a good chance to get to know Ryuu a little better.' Both her and Akeno thought.

"Sensei, I have a question. What is a Spellsword? It sounds really cool." Issei asked.

"Yes, I'm curious too sensei. I've only heard of Spellswords from the stories the servants used to tell me when I was a little girl. I always thought they were just made up characters in stories." Rias said.

"What about the rest of you? Have any of you heard of Spellswords?" Ryuu asked the others.

Everyone shook there head no.

With a sigh Ryuu said, "That doesn't surprise me. There aren't many of us left any more."

Sitting down on the couch next to Akeno, he started to tell them about Spellswords.

"Around the beginning of the Great War between the three factions, humans were caught in the cross fire and suffered the most losses. As a way to defend themselves against the Devil's and Angel's, regardless of being a Fallen or not, a group of warriors and magic users joined forces and sought out the two Heavenly Dragons to teach them how to defend themselves against this threat.

"Mind you Ddraig and Albion hadn't started fighting each other yet. After they heard the pleas of the humans they agreed to help and started working together to teaching each of the warriors and magic users the ways to meld magic using skills with warrior skills. The end result was the birth of the first magic using warriors who could use sword and spell to fight the Supernatural beings who were ravaging their world.

"These men and women were able to develop techniques, spells, and weapons that could cancel a supernatural beings powers. Even some of the remaining 'untouchable' clans of the 72 Pillar clans were nearly wiped out, along with some of the Angel and Fallen Angel forces. They also were responsible for killing Sathanus, one of the 7 Princes of Hell." Ryuu told them.

Rias' eyes widened in shock at what she was being told.

'Maybe I can get Ryuu to join my peerage, but I don't know if my 3 remaining pieces would be strong enough to reincarnate him. If not maybe he would be willing to help me with my problem.' Rias thought to herself.

"They were dubbed 'Spellswords' by the human and Supernatural survivors at the end of the Great War. But because they had fought on par with and killed warriors of the other factions they were feared and hunted down to be destroyed. The survivors of the three factions were afraid of these men and women after all. As a result, throughout history they were hunted down as witches and heretics to be executed." Ryuu continued. "But we are still around just not easily found. We are kind of a secret society of mercenaries that protects the interests of humanity as our primary goal."

_'Even if the Biblical God is dead. Of course they wouldn't know that, since their leaders want to keep it quiet. Unlike Spellswords who tell their apprentices the truth before their training begins, as a way to test their mettle or have their minds wiped to preserve the Order and our secrets from the outside world if they can't handle the truth of God's death.'_ Ryuu said to Sylvia.

_[That's true. Could it also be the reason why you never took on another apprentice after Touji Shidou?]_ Sylvia asked.

_'That's part of it. He became my apprentice because my late wife requested it of me. His betrayal by joining the Church years later lead to my wife's death.' _Ryuu said to her with an angry edge to his mental voice.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts before looking around at the others and asked, "Are there any questions?"

"Would you join my peerage?" Rias blurted out.

Chuckling, Ryuu responded, "Gremory-san, as tempting of an offer as that may be, I will have to decline. But know this, for as long as I am here I won't let anything or anyone cause you and your peerage harm."

Before Rias could say anything else he turned his attention to the path leading to the Old School House and asked Rias and Akeno, "Are either of you expecting company?"

The two girls looked at him a bit confused, wondering why he asked that, and shook their heads no.

Ryuu had noticed the presence of twelve Devil's heading toward the Old School building, which prompted him to ask the question he asked. Of the twelve approaching only four of them seemed to posed any real threat, the others were all relatively weak by his standards.

"I didn't think so. We have company approaching. Some of them are really powerful. The others must be the other Devil group I've been sensing all day." Ryuu said.

"Other Devil group?" Issei asked confused.

Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door.

****KNOCK, KNOCK****

Yuuto went over to the door and opened it. After his eyes saw that one of the Maou was at the door he immediately dropped to one knee. The others minus Ryuu, Rias, and Issei (who was completely lost) also dropped to their knees.

After a stare from Rias, Issei dropped to one knee also, still looking completely lost and confused.

Ryuu, turned to see who had knocked on the door and was shocked to see his two oldest friends in the front of the group.

"Calmir, Elsbeth, How are you sti... Umph!" He started to say before he was tackled to the ground by a 5' 3" raven haired missile.

At that same moment memories came flooding back into his head with such force that it caused him to have a massive headache and black out for a few seconds. Luckily no body noticed the pained expression that crossed his face.

Sona, Daphne, Cal, and Beth all face palmed at what Serafall just did, while Rias and the others just stared open mouthed at what had just happened.

After a few minutes of being held by his wife, whom he thought was long dead, he managed to untangle himself and rubbed his head before he asked, "H-How is this possible? I thought all of you were long dead. I thought I would never see any of you again, especially you my love."

"Don't you remember, my dear husband? I'm a Devil and have a very long lifespan. And so are Cal and Beth." Serafall said looking into his eyes and cupping his cheek.

"Sadly, yes. I have had trouble remembering parts of my life. With the exception of the last 107 years, there are gaps in my memory. If I would have remembered that you were a Devil, Sera, I would have looked for you as soon as I returned to this reality." He said to her, leaving out the fact he had just remembered a good portion of his memories that involved her and his two friends. Then said with a loving smile, "You're as beautiful as the day I first met you."

That last part caused Serafall to blush and hug him once again.

Rias visably blanched when she heard Serafall call Ryuu her husband.

"Y-You're married to Serafall-sama sensei?" Rias nervously asked.

'I can't believe I asked him to join my peerage.' She thought to herself. A thought that was shared by the other members of her peerage.

"Yes Gremory-san, Sera and I are married." Ryuu answered. "But I..."

"What do you mean by 'returned to this reality' Captain?" Cal asked interrupting Ryuu. "And I can ask the same question of you, How are you alive? We found your headless remains in the Canadian wilderness after you and your party went missing."

"It's a long story, and I'm afraid I don't remember all of it." Ryuu said still being held by a teary eyed Serafall. "I still don't understand it all myself to be honest. But what I do remember is that we were brutally attacked while trying to help Pierre fight the Hakuryuukou, Albion, and that I had died during that fight. But when I woke up, I was with my sister Keyomi in another reality that had been created specifically for training us. We spent about 750 years there. I know, before you say anything, time seemed to move faster there than it does here."

What he didn't tell them was that he could still access this training reality any time he wanted, that was where he planned on training Issei and the others if they insisted on following through with what Rias had asked, and that his sister had chosen to stay behind and explore the other realities.

"Onee-sama, Onaga-sensei is your husband? I thought you said he died before Daphne was born." Sona said to her sister.

"Shitori-san, I just said that I did die before..., Wait. What did you say?" Ryuu asked, shock clearly in his voice and on his face as he looked back at Serafall.

"I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant before you left the ship that day to find Pierre, Ryuu. But I was afraid of how you would've taken it. Please forgive me." Serafall said with tears in her eyes as she looked down.

"Don't cry Sera, I understand why you didn't tell me. Especially with all that was going on at the time. Knowing that we have a child together brings me great joy." He told her right before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

All the girls blushed at the display of affection they were witnessing. Except for Beth, she just laughed at everyone's reactions.

Pulling away from the kiss, even though she didn't want to, she took him by the hand and walked over to their daughter and said, "Ryuu, this is our daughter, Daphne Sasaki-Sitri. Daphne, let me introduce your father Ryunosuke Sasaki."

The two looked at one another, mixed emotions were going through each of them.

Daphne was angry at the man before her, who she was led to believe had died before she was born, for not being there for her or her mother all of those years when she was growing up. But she started to realize the implications of what he had said about being in another reality and that her mother hadn't told him about her being pregnant before he left. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't blame him for not being there for her and that she should take the time to get to know her father better.

Pleased with herself, because she finally had the one thing she had been missing in her life, she surprised everyone in the room when she hugged her father with tears in her eyes. After a few seconds had passed and Ryuu had gotten over the shock, he returned his daughter's hug. Serafall, standing next to the pair, was about to go over to her sister when her two loves both pulled her into the hug. She had one thought going through her mind as the tears rolled down her cheeks, after 292 years of being apart they were finally together as a family.

There was not a dry eye left in the room. Even the stoic Koneko was crying. Issei was balling his eyes out and being comforted by Rias who was also crying. She had heard the tragic story of how Serafall and her husband had met, fell in love, and how it ended in tragedy and lost love. It was one of her favorite stories, it was right up there with how her brother and Grayfia had met and fell in love.

Sona was crying because she was happy for her sister and niece, they finally had the husband and father that was missing from their lives back with them. And she silently vowed that nothing was going to take that away from either them.

Finally breaking the hug, Serafall grabbed Ryuu by the hand and walked him over to Sona and said, "Ryuu, this is my imōto, Sona Sitri. So-tan, This is my husband Ryunosuke Sasaki."

Sona's brow twitched when her sister called her by that nick name in front of her brother-in-law/sensei. A fact Ryuu didn't miss.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Onii-sama." Sona said with a bow to her brother-in-law.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well Sona-chan. I assume the name you gave in class is an alias?" Ryuu said.

"You are correct Onii-sama. And I assume that Ryuu Onaga is your alias as well?" she responded.

"Yes and no. Ryuu Onaga is the name I have gone by for the past 107 years. When I returned, I couldn't remember my name along with a bunch of my past. I only remembered that people used to call me Ryuu. It wasn't until 11 years ago when I saw Venelana with her young daughter that I remembered my family name and that my family once had a special kind of contract with her." He told her.

Rias was shocked to hear this information. When she thought about the events that happened 11 years ago, she realized that she had met this man before. She wanted to ask him questions about it, but was afraid to interrupt the reunion taking place in front of her.

Before he could say anything else, he heard Issei ask the blonde Knight, "Oi..., Kiba, who are all these people? And how come sensei gets to be surrounded by those beauties?"

"...Idiot senpai..., ...perverted thoughts are forbidden...," Koneko said in a emotionless voice and shaking her head before turning her attention back to Ryuu and Serafall.

Issei's expression and shoulder's fell when she said that to him and said under his breath, "I'm sorry for being an idiot Koneko-chan."

Rias and Sona began introducing everyone in the room to the bewildered Issei. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Serafall's, Daphne's, and Beth's breasts. Earning him warnings from both Ryuu and Cal.

"Careful Hyoudou-kun, keep looking where your looking and I might forget to hold back during our training session tomorrow morning." A smiling Ryuu told him while releasing a little bit of pressure.

"Keep your eyes off my wife's chest boy or your manhood will wind up as a little piece of bait on my next fishing trip." Cal growled at him.

Issei gulped and paled at the warnings that were given to him, and he was once again being comforted by Rias.

Akeno couldn't keep her eyes off of Ryuu after he had released some pressure to scare Issei.

Daphne sensing an opportunity to have a little fun with Rias and her servant, said with a grin and a wink to her parents, "Tousan, be nice to the boy. Sure he may be a pervert, but he's a cute pervert."

"Thank you Daphne-sama, you're the only one on my side." He cried as he grabbed her hand.

"Why not let me have him for a while Rias? I'll break him in and train him for you. You'll be guaranteed satisfaction." She said to Rias trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to escape.

"D-Daphne-sama! Y-Y-You're scaring my adorable Pawn." She stammered in response as she got in front of Issei and spread her arms out acting as a shield for the boy.

Unable to hold back any more, Daphne started laughing then said, "Rias you always were too easy to tease."

Rias didn't say anything in response, she only tried to hide her red face as she realized that when she spread her arms her left hand was directly on Issei's crotch. Instead of immediately moving her hand away she squeezed a couple of times before it dawned on her that she was groping her Pawn.

'This is Ise's..., Oh my! It's getting bigger.' She thought wide eyed and blushing like crazy.

This earned a moan from Issei and resulted in Akeno laughing without restraint and Rias turning even more bright red. Everyone else, even Koneko, broke out in laughter at the sound of the Pawn's moan and Rias' reaction.

After everyone had compose themselves Cal asked Ryuu, "What's so special about this boy that makes you want to train him Captain?"

"There is no need to call me that anymore Calmir, I no longer have my ship. And this boy, Hyoudou-san, is the current host to Ddraig." Ryuu said.

Before anyone could say anything, a brilliant red flash filled the room. When the light faded all eyes were turned towards Issei, more specifically the finger less red gauntlet on his left arm.

Needless to say everyone was stunned when the green jewel on the gauntlet began to glow causing it to change once again and a powerful and angry voice spoke out and said, **{Who is the one responsible for trying to enslave my host? I will make them pay with their life for trying to enslave me.}**

Rias visibly paled and shook in fear at the threat that was hurled her way by the dragon spirit residing in her Pawn's arm.

"M-M-My arm talked." Issei said a little freaked out.

**{Why am I surrounded by the energies and signatures of multiple Devil's?}** Ddraig suddenly demanded as a huge oppressive aura was coming from Issei's arm.

"Calm down Ddraig, your host chose to become a Devil of his own free will. Isn't that right Hyoudou-san?" Ryuu said to Ddraig and Issei as he released his own aura to get Ddraig to calm down.

With the exception of Ryuu and a few others everyone in the room was forced to their knees or visibly shaken when he and Ddraig had released their auras.

"Y-Y-Yes that's r-r-right?" Issei answered while staring nervously at Ryuu and the gauntlet on his left hand.

**{Why would you do that to us? Are you a total idiot boy?}** Ddraig asked Issei in resignation as he relaxing his aura.

"...yep a clueless Idiot senpai." Koneko answered Ddraig's question before returning to her treats.

Issei just hung his head down in defeat and said, "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"It was either that or he would have died at the hands of the Fallen ones that are currently in this town. Besides Gremory-san isn't like those others who have tried, and failed, to enslave you or your host in the past Ddraig." Ryuu, who was also relaxing his aura, said to Ddraig before Issei could answer the question Ddraig asked.

**{There is only one person I know who commands such power. I never thought I would see you again Captain Sasaki.}** Ddraig said to Ryuu with shock in his voice. **{Gremory you say? Huh. I guess he could do worse for a master.}**

"It's good to hear your voice again too old friend. I'm sorry I was unable to save Pierre before Albion got to him." Ryuu Said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

**{It's okay Captain, we both appreciated what you were able to do to get Anne and the children out of the area safely.} **Ddraig said, then asked **{But how is it you're still alive Captain? In our dying moment we saw Albion kill you, by ripping off your head, and slaughter the men you were with.}**

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Ryuu in shock and maybe a little awe and fear as he reached up to rub his neck. Everyone except for Serafall, She had an angry look in her eyes as she digested what she had heard about how her beloved had died. She wasn't angry with Ryuu; no her anger was set soley on the White Dragon Emporer, Albion. She then hugged Ryuu's arm even tighter between her breasts, getting a warm smile from him.

"Unfortunately, I don't remember much of the events that lead to my death Ddraig. Or even after it for that matter. But what I do remember was that she was in her Juggernaut form and was going on a rampage, after defeating you and Pierre, destroying everything in our camp before I died. Then the next thing I remember was that I woke up in another reality with other Primordial beings similar to both you and Albion. But these beings were more like the Primordial Gods of the creation myths. They were far older than the Universe and they called themselves The First Ones." Ryuu explained.

"Although, I didn't think I could have been revived since I had lost my head. Even Sylvia was surprised that I was able to be revived by The First Ones, all be it several years later. They used something they called Aether and bound it with my soul and a part of my original body to cause a forced regeneration." Ryuu continued. "I really don't understand the mechanics behind it all, to be honest."

"That would explain why we didn't find your head when we recovered your remains, and why your weapons had been destroyed." Cal said aloud in thought.

Before anyone could say anything, a magic circle opened in front of them.

After the light faded, a silver haired woman wearing a maids outfit was standing before them.

"Grafiya-chan, why are you here?" Serafall asked.

"Forgive the intrusion Serafall-sama, but we received a report that a dang...," Grayfia was saying before she suddenly spotted Ryuu and said, "You! What are you doing here Senzo-san?"

"It's good to see you're doing well Grayfia-san." Ryuu said with a slight bow of his head. "I am here because I was hired to protect Gremory-hime and her peerage from any harm. Now tell me, how is your Master these days? I hope he holds no hard feelings for what I did to him."

"Grayfia, How do you know my husband?" Serafall asked dropping the honorific, indicating how close the two really were.

"Husband? I thought you said your husband was dead Serafall. This man, Senzo-san, is the same man that gave Sirzechs that wound on his neck that still seeps blood to this day. He is considered to be a dangerous man and must be dealt with accordingly. You, along with the other Maou, signed the orders to take him into custody for the problems he caused for us with the Shinto faction." She said as she started to gather her power.

"You know that I was against that order in the first place, and I only signed it because the others over ruled me. We were never given the mans identity, what we got was only a vague description of him and what he had done to Sirzechs." Serafall defiantly stated moving to place herself between Ryuu and Grayfia.

'I'll be damned if I'll let them take my husband away from me, after I just got him back.' She angrily thought to herself.

Daphne was having similar thoughts as she too moved to stand next to her mother.

_'I guess it was too much to hope that Sirzechs wouldn't hold a grudge.'_ Ryuu said to Sylvia.

_[You really can't be surprised that he would do something like this. This couldn't have come at a worse time though.]_ Sylvia replied.

Ryuu nodded in response to Sylvia's words.

"Grayfia-san, if you recall Sirzechs was the one who was judged and punished by the Triumvirate (Amaterasu, Susano'o, and Tsukuyomi) and is the one responsible for the problems you are facing now with the Shinto as part of that punishment, not me. All my men and I did back then was defend ourselves from the two of you and the rest of your group." Ryuu said said to her, covering his body in black flames. "You know that I won't go with out a fight if you attack me here. And I would really like to avoid fighting you if I can. Your choice, but because of the respect I hold for you I ask you to reconsider this course of action."

Cal and Beth, seeing what was developing between Ryuu and Grayfia, teleported themselves and the young Devils out of the building to the Student Council room and out of harms way.

As the two were gathering their power and emitting an ungodly amount of pressure around themselves, causing everyone (human and non-human) still on the school grounds to shake with fear, no one noticed the man and woman that walked through the door.

**"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH YOU TWO!"** The man bellowed, causing the building to shake as lightning arced through the sky.

"This is quite a troubling situation, wouldn't you agree dear brother." The woman said in a quiet but authoritative voice.

*********END CHAPTER 4*********

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. <strong>

**I will try my best to have the next chapter up by Christmas, but no promises. Work is just too hectic this time of year.**

**Until next time. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who has been reading my story. I wanted to have this out by Christmas, but things didn't work out that way. Thank goodness the holidays are over (for the most part). Now I can focus more on this story, but updates will still be slow.**

**To address one review in particular (something I usually do in PM's), as for lemon scenes there will be some but not for a while. Until then I will do my best to keep you interested in this story.**

**Also, thank you all who have left reviews and offered ideas on how to improve this story. I listened to what you had to say and went back and (hopefully) fixed it.**

**Again thank you all. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and has an equally wonderful New Year's. On that note Happy New Year's everyone.**

**I do not own anything in DxD except my OC's.**

**Without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Ryuu turned to see who the newcomers were. His eyes widened when he recognized the two and immediately dissipated his gathered power and dropped to his knee and bowed his head.

"Amaterasu-kami-sama, Susano'o-kami-sama." Ryuu said respectfully, identifying the two who had come in to the room.

Having dissipated her power as well; Grayfia, Serafall, and Daphne bowed to the two Shinto gods that Ryuu identified.

"Leviathan-san, you are aware that the actions of Lucifer's Queen, should they continue, can be construed as an act of war against the Shinto, yes? Are you Devil's prepared to enter into a war you cannot win and that could potentially lead to the extinction of your race?" Amaterasu asked Serafall with respect and a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes Amaterasu-sama, I am aware what these actions could lead too. And believe me when I say that is the last thing we want." Serafall relpied.

"Then can you explain to me why the Queen of Lucifer is trying to provoke Senzo-sama into a fight, that could result in the destruction of not only this school but also the entire town? Especially, when we were told that Lucifer would not interfere with his current mission; which we had allowed as a show of our renewed trust after the incident 11 years ago." Amaterasu asked while looking first at Grayfia then back to Serafall.

"Tousan, why does Amaterasu-sama call you by the name of the Underworld's most wanted person?" Daphne asked Ryuu in a low voice.

Serafall was also curious as to why her husband was being referred to as Senzo by both Grayfia and Amaterasu.

"Well young one, we call him Senzo as a sign of respect for finding alternate solutions to problems instead of unleashing his full power that could destroy a good portion of our world if it went out of control. We also call him by that name as a way of showing reverence to the being inhabiting within him." Susano'o answered Daphne's question.

Daphne stared wide eyed at her father, completely at a loss for words.

Grayfia's eyes went wide in sudden shock and a little fear as she digested what she had just heard. She came to the realization that if what Susano'o had said were true, then there was no way she would have been able to leave an altercation with Ryuu unscathed. She also had come to realized just how much he was holding back when they faced off against one another 11 years ago.

Serafall had known for the past 300 years that Ryuu shared his body with a Primordial being since the day of his awakening, but like everyone else she had assumed that Sylvia was a Sacred Gear in the form of the pendant he always wore around his neck.

In truth the pendant wasn't a Sacred Gear at all, it was what the First One's had called an Omega Gear, known only as Chaos' Nova Storm. A name only a very select few knew, aside from the minor Primordial beings (native to this reality) acting as the chief Gods and Goddesses to the various pantheons of the world.

"We came to discuss a delicate matter with Senzo-kun, but felt his power building to such a degree that we had to step in to intervene and find out what was going on. Good thing we did too." Susano'o added as he looked over at Ryuu, as if scolding a child.

Amaterasu walked over to Ryuu, smiled at him and said, "Rise Senzo-kun, how many times have I told you that you don't need to kneel in our presence."

"Yeah boy, get up off the damned floor." Susano'o bellowed over at him, "You know better than that."

'Sirzechs you almost made an enemy out of the Shinto once again, all because of your damned pride.' She thought to herself. 'I'm going to have to think of a suitable punishment for you when I get back.'

"Queen of Lucifer, Grayfia-san, explain to us why your master is seeking to have Senzo-kun taken into custody." Amaterasu turned to address her.

Before Grayfia could answer Ryuu spoke instead, "Amaterasu-sama, I believe Lucifer-sama is only doing what he believes he has to do in order to save face with the Noble houses of the Underworld. I could be wrong though. But if my going to the Underworld will end this farce of an order, then so be it. However, I am rather disappointed that he would still be holding a grudge after all these years though. Although, I would rather spend my time reconnecting with my wife and getting to know my daughter, instead of sitting in a prison cell waiting for a trial."

"That won't be necessary Senzo-sama," Gayfia said to him with a bow. Then turned to Amaterasu and said, "Amaterasu-sama, my master still holds a grudge against Senzo-sama because he was embarrassed by him 11 years ago and still bears the wound that he gave him as a reminder. However, I won't be taking Senzo-sama to the Underworld nor do I wish to fight with him. Though I wouldn't mind a friendly spar with him sometime in the future. But I will make my master understand that this is the best course of action for him and the Underworld."

Ryuu shivered for an unknown reason when he heard Grayfia say that last part.

"I too will make Sirzechs-chan understand that this is best for our people, Amaterasu-sama." Serafall also said with a bow, before she put her arms around Ryuu and added, "And if he doesn't like it, then I'll just have to help Grayfia-chan 're-educate' him."

"Besides Serafall-sama would never forgive me if I took her husband away from her, after only just getting him back." Grayfia continued as she looked at her friend.

"Very well Queen of Lucifer, but do inform your master that we will be paying him a visit in the near future to settle this grudge he holds against Senzo-kun." Susano'o said to Grayfia while he, not so subtly eyed her figure.

Bowing to the two Gods and the other three, Grayfia made to leave back to the Underworld before Ryuu grabbed her hand.

"Grayfia-san, I thank you for your change of heart. As a symbol of my appreciation I want you to take this to your master." Ryuu said as he conjured a small container of dark ointment and a vial containing two, ping pong ball sized, dark capsules and handed them to her saying, "These capsules and ointment will heal that wound I gave him on his neck eleven years ago."

Cracking a smile he leaned forward and whispered to her, "You can use either one. They both do the same thing. The ointment is a direct contact method and will heal him immediately. This is the simplest way. But the capsules aren't your average capsules. These would have to be taken, and I get the feeling you will choose this way just to punish him, rectally. This way does not work immediately and will cause some discomfort for him. But the healing process will take effect within two hours."

Grayfia, turned a little red at what Ryuu had told her as she tried to hold back the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"I will keep that in mind Senzo-sama." She managed to say between chuckles, as she took both offered items. "And you are correct, I think I should make my master suffer some discomfort for the trouble he has caused you and Serafall-sama."

"My friends call me Ryuu, Gayfia-san. Please call me Ryuu as well." He told her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I look forward to seeing you again and to the day of our spar."

Blushing, Grayfia bowed her head and said, "Thank you Sen..., Ryuu-sama, I look forward to that day too. And please keep Rias-ojousama safe, and bear with her eccentricities. She is young still and has led a rather sheltered life."

"I will keep her and the others safe, and don't worry I can handle Rias-hime. But, just to let you know, they will be moving into my home by tomorrow and that there will be times that they will vanish from the senses. This will make it easier to keep them safe and because of the training I will be doing with them." He told her.

"Very well Ryuu-sama, I will inform her parents. And thank you." She said with a genuine smile.

During the conversation between Ryuu and Grayfia, Serafall and Daphne were wondering what was in the vial and container that he had handed over to her and what he had whispered to her that caused Grayfia, the strongest Queen, to blush.

Grayfia gave a final bow to everyone in the room and vanished in a magic circle.

Before Serafall could ask, Amaterasu asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice, "What's this I heard about a wife and daughter Senzo-kun?"

"Y-Y-You heard correctly Amaterasu-sama, I have been just reunited with my wife after all these years. And I also found out that we have a daughter together." Ryuu nervously said to the Goddess, then introduced both his daughter and wife, "Amaterasu-sama, Susano'o-sama let me introduce my wife Sera Sasaki, no I guess it's Maou Serafall Leviathan, and our daughter Daphne Sasaki-Sitri."

The two ladies bowed to the two Shinto Gods as he introduced them then they both grabbed one of his hands.

"It's okay Ryuu, I would rather be known as your wife, Sera Sasaki. The Leviathan title is just that, a title for the position I currently hold in the Underworld." Serafall said.

"Who would have thought that my wife is one of the rulers of the Underworld." Ryuu said with a smile before kissing her on top of her head.

"And I am happy to have my tousan." Daphne added with a smile.

"And I am happy to have another beautiful daughter in my life." He told Daphne with a warm smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sera-san, and an equal pleasure to meet you Daphne-san, daughter of Senzo-kun." Amaterasu warmly said to them, "And let me introduce you both to my brother, Susano'o."

"It's a pleasure to meet two beautiful ladies," Susano'o said to them as he bowed, causing both Serafall and Daphne to blush.

"Did I just hear you correctly Ryuu, that you have another daughter?" Serafall said as he gripped his hand tighter and her body began to get covered in an ice blue aura as Ryuu's words hit her.

"N-N-Now my love, there's no need to get upset abo..., ow, ow, ow. That hurts Sera." Ryuu started to say as he tried to back away from her, before she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down to look directly into his eyes.

"Upset? I'm not upset with you my dear husband, and I'm glad it hurts." she icily said to him, "Now explain to me about this other daughter of yours. And anything or anyone else I should know about."

Despite what she had said Ryuu knew otherwise. He even noticed that Daphne was upset too.

"Yes tousan, I would like to know about my sister too." Daphne said also emitting a scary dark aura of her own while gripping his hand harder.

"Ow, ow, ow! You're crushing my hand Daphne." Ryuu said to his daughter in exadgerated pain.

"I'm sorry tousan, maybe this will help." She said as she tightened her grip and covered her hand with liquid fire. A skill and ability unique only to her, because of who her parents are.

Ryuu was stunned into silence when he saw what his daughter had produced.

"Fufufu... Senzo-kun, as amusing as this is to watch, you better explain everything to them, from the time you woke up in my Shrine up to now, before anything else happens. Then we can get down to the real reason why my brother and I came here to see you." Amataresu giggled and said to Ryuu.

"Right. Sera, Daphne you might want to sit down, this will take some time to explain." He said to them.

Daphne and Serafall sat on one couch while Amaterasu and Susano'o sat on the other couch, before Susano'o motioned for Ryuu to continue.

Nodding in appreciation, he began to tell them everything, "As Amaterasu-sama said, I first woke in her main Shrine 107 years ago with hardly any memory of my life before that. It was there that I first met Amaterasu-sama and some of her young students. They took me in and helped me to rediscover who I was. In return I pledged my services to Amaterasu-sama..."

**~2 Hours Later~**

"...and my memories of the time we spent together, the ones I hadn't yet remembered, came rushing back as you tackled me to the ground." Ryuu finished while rubbing the back of his head and raised his eyebrows when he noticed the cup of tea on the table in front of him.

Serafall blushed at that memory.

He had told them everything about his life after the day he awoke in the shrine, including his past and current relationships and about Mittelt, who he treats as if she was his little sister.

"I didn't want to disturb you sensei, and you looked like you could use some tea while you were talking." Said Akeno as she noticed his questioning look.

Sometime while he was telling everything to the four seated on the couches, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Cal, and Beth had come silently into the room. Susano'o had produced some chairs for the young Devil's to sit and motioned for them to be quiet. Ryuu was later told that Yuuto and Koneko were out doing Devil's work, gathering contracts, when Rias and the others decided to come back to the club room.

"Thank you Himejima-san," he said as he took a sip from the cup. He then said, "This tea is wonderful Himejima-san."

Akeno blushed at the compliment and smiled at him.

Serafall and Ryuu had noticed her reaction and they both came to same conclusion. Rias' Queen was attracted to him.

Serafall's brows furrowed when she reached that conclusion and thought with a cute pout, 'I don't want to share my Ryuu with anyone. But I want him to be happy too. If that means letting him keep his little girlfriend and maybe get involved with Rias's Queen, then I suppose I can live with it. But he better spoil me the most.'

Cal and Beth looked at the scene unfolding around them and were amazed at everyone's different reactions to what they had just been told.

"You're telling me that the current Kyuubi, Yasaka, is you daughter and my step-daughter? And then that means that her daughter would be my granddaughter?" Serafall asked still trying to get a grasp on what she had just been told.

She hadn't even thought about the Fallen Angel being her sister-in-law yet. Not that it would have bothered her considering Cal's own heritage.

"Yes Sera, Yasaka is now your daughter too." He answered her. "And little Kunou would be your granddaughter too."

Of course with her being the Underworld's Minister of Foreign Affairs, this information about Yasaka had made her do a mental double take before she finally realized how this could help solidify and stabilize relations between the Shinto faction with the Devil faction. But could she take advantage of her new found position to do that? Would she want to?

"So the current Kyuubi of Kyoto is my half-sister, and I have a little niece. And I have an adopted Fallen Angel aunt." Daphne said in shock before a smile came to her face. "Tousan, I would like to meet my sister and niece."

"About that. Calmir, I would like to talk to you and Elsbeth later when we are in a more private setting about my imōto." He said to both Cal and Beth.

"No problem Captain." Cal answered him while Beth nodded her head.

"We can make that meeting happen Daphne-san." Susano'o said to her with a wink and a smile.

"Brother, I don't think Senzo-kun and Sera-san would appreciate it if you played with their daughter's heart by taking advantage of the current situation." Amaterasu scolded her brother.

"It's not that I wouldn't like the opportunity to get to know Daphne-san better, because I would." He said to his sister, also getting a blush from Daphne, and continued to say, "But you know what I mean. I could 'pop' into Kyoto and bring Yasaka-hime and Kunou-hime back for a short visit. Kyoto will be fine for time without the Kyuubi there for a couple of days."

"Now that you say that, we can do that. What do you think?" Amaterasu asked everyone in the room.

"I would like that very much, tousan." Daphne answered while looking at her father with pleading eyes.

Ryuu looked at Rias and Akeno to gauge their reactions. They both smiled at him seemingly lost in their own thoughts as they digested all the information they had heard.

He then looked to his wife and asked, "What about you my dear? I would like for you and Daphne to meet Yasaka and Kunou. I would also like for you both to meet Keiko too. If you agree we can all head to my home and meet there."

Serafall thought about meeting Yasaka, Kunou, and even her husbands current girlfriend. To say that she had mixed feelings about the situation would be an understatement. But she understood the circumstances that had led to Ryuu having another family and even another girlfriend. She didn't like it, but she understood it. He had lived his life thinking she was long dead. Now that he knew she was alive and remembered that she was a Devil, did she have it in her to be selfish and make him give up everything and be only hers? Yes, she had every right to do just that by her reasoning. But she wasn't like that, and didn't want to push Ryuu away.

"Yes. I would like to meet them, all of them. But I have a couple of conditions first." She said to him in a serious tone of voice.

"Name it my dear." Ryuu said.

"I don't mind you having additional lovers, as long as I am your first." She stated, "That being said I will only allow you to have a handful of lovers at most. There will be no more than that."

"Thank you Sera for being understanding. And yes, you will always be my first. As for the third I have an idea who would best fill that position, and I'm sure you know have an idea too." He answered her as he looked in the direction of the other girls.

'Oh I hope I get to be Ryuu's third lover.' Thought Akeno after hearing what Serafall had just said.

'I would like to be able to get close to Ryuu like that if I can.' Rias thought.

Lost in their thoughts, neither of them noticed Ryuu and Serafall looking at them.

"Gremory-san." Ryuu said

"..."

"Gremory-san." He said again.

"..."

Walking over to her he snapped his fingers three times and said, "Hello, Gremory-san are you there?"

"...Oh! I'm sorry sensei I was just thinking of something." She said with a blush.

"It's okay Gremory-san." Ryuu responded before he was cut off by everyone chuckling. Which caused Rias to blush even more.

"Gremory-san, I know I don't have the right to ask a favor of you, but could you please see to it that my imōto gets enrolled here as a 1st year with Onaga as her family name? Do this for me and I will owe you." He asked with a bow once the laughing died down.

"S-S-Sure. I can take care of that for you sensei." Rias stammered as she agreed to it, still embarrassed at being laughed at. But smiling none-the-less, because she knew how he could repay her if her situation escalated to that point.

"Thank you Rias-san." he said using her first name in a sincere tone.

If Ryuu had been paying attention to her he would have seen her blush at being called by her name. Instead he was paying attention to Akeno. He had seen Akeno's smile falter when he called Rias by her first name.

Not wanting to hurt the young Queen he said, "Akeno-san, can you tell me where I can go so I can make a couple of phone calls. I seem to have left my phone in my desk back in the teacher's office."

She seemed to perk up when he asked her, by name, for help. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that he had his phone in his jacket.

"Of course sensei. Just follow me." She said with a happy smile as she led him to the only working phone in the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. <strong>

**Remember to leave your comments and thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as long as they are tastefully done.**

**Also, I am taking suggestions on who else should end up with Ryuu. **


End file.
